Uchiha? I'm Not Obito!
by Drindrak
Summary: First thing I know, I'm going to a cosplay event as Obito Uchiha. Next, I'm waking up in Konoha's hospital. Then, I have to pretend to be someone I'm not! Then again... this is a good chance to screw with the Naruto plot. T for language. OC/self-insert, OOC warning.
1. I: Best Day Ever to the Worst One

**A/N: Yeah. A brand new story from the ever awesome me. This'll be your typical OC/self-insert into a Naruto character, except it's a bit different. Instead of a female OC falling into one of the main female characters' body (i.e Sakura or Hinata or Ino), it's a female OC falling into a male character's body. In this case, it's Obito Uchiha. I already have four or so chapters typed out for this.**

**And yes, to all you people who read the manga, Tobi/Masked Man/Madara/Obito/whatever the fuck he's calling himself is Obito Uchiha as well. How does this work out? Well, read on!**

Chapter 1: Best Day Ever to the Worst One

"Taylor! Hurry up, or else we'll be late!" My best friend, Brandon, shouted at me. Let me introduce myself. I'm Taylor, and I'm 16. Right at this moment, me and my best friend were getting ready for a cosplay event.

"I'm almost ready!" I shouted down to him, slipping into the washroom to place my wig on. I was going as Obito Uchiha, and my best friend was going as Minato Namikaze. We were going to meet up with the rest of our group at the event, who were going as Rin and Kakashi. I hurriedly tucked my brown hair neatly into the black wig, and clipped it into place. I was about to leave, before I noticed that I forgot to put in my contacts. Almost hitting myself because of my own idiocy, I grabbed my contacts. These ones were specially formatted to look like a two-tomoe Sharingan. Placing them in my eyes and blinking a few times, I looked myself over in the mirror. "Dayum gurl, you sexy." I said to myself with a grin. Nodding once more at my appearance, I dashed out of the room, and straight down the stairs.

"Damn took you long enough." Brandon muttered, before grabbing my wrist and dragging me from my house.

"Hey! Let go dammit!" He ignored me, and pushed me into the passenger seat of his car. I slammed the door shut, almost catching his hand, and smiled at him. I didn't have my driver's license yet, so he was driving me. He rolled his eyes, and slid around the car to the driver's side. Getting in, he turned to me.

"Ready to go?" I nodded excitedly, and shouted,

"Yeah!" And then he started the car, and drove off to the convention centre. Now, the ride was pretty boring at first. It's when we were just about there that I... well, I died, I think.

Here's what happened: We were driving for around ten minutes, and had about fifteen more minutes left. I don't know exactly when it happened, somewhere during the fifteen minute mark of driving, that Brandon's steering control shot, causing us to swerve dangerously into oncoming traffic. Another car slammed into us, and then all I can remember is pain, the smell of smoke, and the sound of an ambulance arriving.

* * *

Well, I had a feeling something like this would happen. Believe me, waking up in a hospital, with no memory of how you got there, scared the fuck out of me. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Someone burst through the door.

"Calm down Uchiha-san!" It was a nurse, with one hell of a short skirt on.

"U-Uchiha?" The hell is this cracker smoking?

"That's your surname isn't it?" I decided to play along.

"Oh, yeah. It is. Just a small lapse of memory there. Sorry... Um, miss?"

"Yes, Uchiha-san?"

"Where exactly am I?"

"Eh? Well, you're in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves." I stared at her like she was crazy.

"Right. Well, can you tell me where the bathroom is?" She giggled at me, then pointed to a door to her left.

"It's right there." I laughed nervously, then slowly made my way to the bathroom. As soon as the door shut behind me, my mind went into overdrive. _'What the fuck is happening?! Konoha? That doesn't exist. But the view from my window clearly showed a town different than mine... Hmm?'_ I caught sight of myself in the mirror, and almost screamed again. I bit my tongue, then stared at 'my' reflection. _'This isn't my reflection! Sure, I'm short for my age, but I'm 16 not 12! This... This is Obito Uchiha's reflection! But he looks younger than I would've thought...'_ My shoulder-length brown hair was replaced by spiky black hair, my dark green eyes were now onyx, and my face was free of freckles. I remembered the cosplay event I was going to. I reached up, and pulled hard on what I assumed was my wig. "Ow, ow, ow.." I mumbled, and stopped pulling. I froze. _'Wait... if this is what I think it is...'_ I stole a look down 'there'. Lo and behold, I was no longer of the female sex. I groaned, and slammed my head down on the counter.

"Uchiha-san? Is everything okay in there?" I snapped my head up.

"Ah.. Yes! I just... underestimated my strength!" Whoa, talk about a lame excuse.

"Oh, okay. Well, hurry up! The Hokage wants to talk to you!" The Hokage? Fuck me... Ugh. Might as well get used to the idea of being male...

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom with a slightly triumphant expression. I have mastered the art of using the bathroom as a male! I'm so proud of myself. My eyes flicker to a single, wide, grey eye. I stole a glance at his hair, my eyes widening in recognition. "K-Ka.. Kaka... Kakashi?!" I pointed dramatically at him, my finger quivering slightly. He didn't respond, just stood there.

"You know our resident copycat?" I turned my gaze to an old man clad in robes, and dropped my finger. I recognized him as the Third Hokage.

"Yeah..." I look back at Kakashi, only to see him looking away.

"Well, Uchiha-san, why don't you get dressed in something other than a hospital robe." The Hokage said, as he passed me an outfit. I grabbed it, and made my way back into the bathroom. I locked the door, and placed the clothes on the counter. I took off the hospital robe, held up the first piece of clothing, and put it on absentmindedly. _'I need to go over my information... Obito isn't really shown, and doesn't have much character development until later, when he becomes a major asshole... maybe I can get by saying I don't remember much... Meh, I'll just talk about the more important details of the last mission for Konoha Obito went on.'_ I snapped back into a normal mindset as I reached for the last item on the counter. I smiled as I put the goggles over my eyes.

* * *

I walked back into the room, my eyes focused on the Hokage. "I'm finished, Hokage-sama..."

"Ah, good. Now, we need to ask you some questions."

"Okay..."

"What is your name?" I saluted, somewhat sarcastically.

"Uchiha Obito, at your service!" Kakashi switched a fiery glare at me.

"Hmm. I see. Now, what was the last thing you were doing?"

"I.. I was saving Kakashi... the rocks, they were falling, a-and..." I started getting emotions that weren't mine as I tried to tell my story. Tears welled up in my eyes. "I-I don't remember..." I pushed the goggles out of my eyes, and rubbed them.

"Are you crying?" Kakashi asked, still somewhat glaring at me.

"N-No! There's just something in my eye." I could feel Kakashi's glare soften.

"But you're wearing goggles."

"S-Shut up..." Good god, what was wrong with me! I'm usually not so emotional. I hiccuped and my tears slowed to a stop. After blinking away the last remaining ones, I gave Kakashi a look. He stared back. After a few moments he asked,

"What is it?"

"Why do you look old?" I asked, even though I knew the reason. Kakashi twitched and glared at me again.

"I'm not old!" I gave him a confused look.

"B-But, aren't we the same age?" At this, the Hokage intervened.

"Yes, you two are supposed to be the same age. But, some form of time travelling jutsu-" I noted the distinct mocking tone he had. "-must have activated when you were about to die... You still have both eyes, so it must have healed you as well. Now, I have a few more questions."

"Yes?"

"What else do you remember? Like, who was your other teammate, and who was your sensei? What was the first mission you went on? What war did you fight in? Who were your parents?" I thought hard, making it look as if I couldn't remember much.

"Uh... My teammates were... Kakashi... and, uh, Rin? Yeah. And my sensei was... Um, some guy named Minato. I fought in the third Shinobi war, I do believe... and I can't seem to remember my first mission, or my parents... They were from the Uchiha clan, right? ... I-I can't remember much of anything aside from the rocks falling and me saving Kakashi..." I grab my head in confusion. It was surprising enough that I had a few memories that weren't mine in the first place. Kakashi placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, and he patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"Calm down. It's fine, something must have happened to your memory. Most likely head trauma from the rocks." He said. I nodded, and removed my hands from my head. The Hokage cleared his throat, causing me to turn my attention back to him. It was then that I realized I never asked about 'my' family.

"Uh, Hokage-sama? What happened to the Uchiha clan, anyways? Can I go see my parents?" I noticed that he tensed slightly, and Kakashi's hand, which was still on my shoulder, tightened it's hold a little.

"...I'm sorry Obito-kun, but it would be impossible for you to see your parents. Or the rest of the people you may remember." I blinked in mock confusion.

"Why? ...D-Did something happen to them?" I took a step towards the Hokage, for effect. "Tell me! Are they okay!?" I shouted, and I felt, _**felt**_, the Sharingan spin to life in my eyes. The Hokage's eyes widened slightly, obviously because of my eyes, but the look turned guilty after a second. He looked towards the ground, while Kakashi's hold on me tightened even more.

"Obito, calm down!" Kakashi said, and I turned my glare on him.

"No, Kakashi. He needs to know."

"Need to know what?!" I looked between them, thinking, _'Wow, I'm a good actor.'_ "...A-Are they...?" I questioned, knowing that they'd take it the way I wanted them to. The Sharingan in my eyes faded. I stared at the Hokage, and saw him nod ever-so-slightly. A flood of emotions, which I swear were not mine, washed over me. I clenched my fist, and turned on my heel, quickly running out of the room. Tears were brimming in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall.

"Wait, Obito!" I heard Kakashi call after me,but he was silenced by the Hokage.

"Kakashi, go after him. Make sure he doesn't do something stupid-" That was all I heard before I was running through the halls, eventually reaching the outside.

* * *

**- "**_**We'll get Inoichi to clear him, Kakashi. Just, go after him, before he starts a scene."**_

_**"**__**Right, Hokage-sama. I have a feeling about where he's going."**_

_**"**__**Go. Bring him back to my office, once he's calmed."-**_

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end of he first chapter of this story! Now, I shall answer some questions here that you may have.  
**

_**Wouldn't someone suspect that 'Obito' is a**_** fake?**

**Well, sure they would- at first. It's kind of hard to not believe someone is an Uchiha when they can willing activate and deactivate the Sharingan. They may have reasons to believe that 'Obito' is not Obito Uchiha, but that will be cleared up in the next chapter.  
**

_**Won't Kakashi realize that 'Obito' is acting differently? Or that 'Obito' seems to not be himself?**_

**First off, Kakashi hasn't seen his teammate in over a decade. I highly doubt he can remember exactly how his teammate acted. Plus, he'd probably place 'Obito's' differences than the Obito he remembers on 'Obito's' memory loss.  
**

**I'll answer any questions you may have if you state them in a review! If you leave a question and you have an account I'll respond through PM, and if you leave one via being a guest, I'll respond to them in an A/N.**


	2. I: An Explanation, and Academys

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter! I'll be responding to a few reviews down in the bottom AN.**

Chapter 2: A Bastardized Explanation, and Academys

After practically sprinting for a full three minutes, I almost ran into a familiar Jounin wearing all green. I muttered a quick apology, and made to go around him, when he grabbed my arm.

"Wait! Are you okay...?... You look familiar! Like a youthful face I haven't seen in a few years..." I looked up into his face, and realized who he was. _'Might Gai... Wait, did Obito even meet Gai in the series? ... Yeah, I think so...'_

"S-Sorry... I..." I choked on a sob. Dammit, I think pre-Kakashi Gaiden Obito's crybaby ways are rubbing off on me.

"Obito!" A familiar shout reached my ears. I turned to see Kakashi running up to us.

"Kakashi! My eternal riva- wait. Did you say Obito? As in the Uchiha?" Gai stared down at me, and a look of realization flashed across his face. He was about to say something, when Kakashi finally reached us.

"Gai, could you let him go?" Oh yeah, he was holding onto my arm. Which was hurting quite a bit right now. He let go, and I stayed focused on the fading pain for a few seconds. It was then that I heard Kakashi explaining my presence to Gai, and I tuned back in. "-and he just found out about the massacre. He's hurting more emotionally than physically right now." Gai nodded in understanding. I wiped at my eyes, and shifted my feet, about to sprint off again. "Wait, Obito! Don't run off..." Kakashi said, reaching out to me. I stopped my movements, and looked up at him.

"...why?" I mumbled, barely audible. Gai could see where this conversation was going, and he stepped back a bit.

"Why what, Obito?" Kakashi asked, but I knew that he knew exactly what I was asking.

"WHY! Why them! Why only them! Why my family, MY CLAN!?" I don't know why, but that felt like a good thing to yell out in the middle of the street where everyone around could hear. I grit my teeth, and put on my best angry/depressed glare. I didn't realize until after my glare was in place that the Sharingan had whirled to life once again. Kakashi shifted one of his feet backwards, and took a moment to answer the question.

"Because... Because Uchiha Itachi wanted to test his skill, apparently."

"...Who...?" I asked slowly. "Who is this Itachi?" Kakashi blinked, and tensed slightly.

"This... This isn't a conversation we should be having in the middle of the street. Now, the Hokage wants to see you, if you're calm enough." I took a few deep, calming breaths, and nodded.

"Okay... Let's go."

* * *

The Hokage's office was almost exactly like it was pictured in the manga. It almost made me want to giggle. But I was supposed to be a sad, depressed 12 year old right now, so I fought the urge, and continued looking sad. The Hokage sat behind his desk, and he was conversing with three other ninja when Kakashi and I walked in. I looked between the three ninja, before placing their faces. The Ino-Shika-Chou trio. "Hokage-sama, Obito has calmed down enough now." Kakashi said, giving me another pat on the head.

"Ah, good. Hello again, Obito-kun. How are you feeling?" I blink up at him.

"Hm. ...fine." I said, just audible enough for everyone to hear. The Hokage nodded.

"Yes, well. I'm not sure if you remember, but this is Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, and Akimichi Chouza." He pointed to each person respectively.

"...hello." I mumble. The Hokage clears his throat, and stared directly at me.

"Obito-kun, to make sure you are who you say you are, Inoichi-san here will scan your mind for any intention to harm the village or it's people."

"Okay." Inoichi beckons me to sit on a chair, which was against the furthest wall away from the both the door and any windows. I walk over silently, and sit.

"Now, all you have to do is remain completely calm. It may hurt a little at first." I nod, and close my eyes, as he places a hand on my forehead.

* * *

I open my eyes to see a weird door that looked like it was locked. It had a picture of Obito's Mangekyo from Shippuden on it. I realized that for anyone to open it, they must have that exact Sharingan eye. The sign next to it said 'Hidden From Prying Eyes'. I immediately recognized it as the place I stored all the memories from my world, along with any memories of Obito's I got. I quickly changed the sign to read 'Memories?' as Inoichi approached. He looked at the door, and then the sign. I turn to him. "What is this?" I ask, feigning confusion.

"It appears to be where all your memories are locked up..." He approached the door, and touched the lock on it. "That's weird..." He mumbled, and I walked closer. I glanced at the lock, and noticed it was a finger print scanner and a retina scanner. I almost laughed aloud, had I not remembered that I shouldn't know about this.

"What is it?" I ask. Inoichi just 'hmmed', and started forcing chakra into it. I watch him for a few seconds, before a skull-splitting pain erupts from my head, causing me to scream. Inoichi stops his chakra flow in surprise, before he noticed that the door cracked open enough for another memory to slip past. I try to concentrate through the pain, but I couldn't. Inoichi watched the memory, and then nodded.

* * *

I groan, and clutch my head as Inoichi removes his hand. The Hokage sat up, and Kakashi took a step forward.

"Well Inoichi?" Inoichi nodded to me.

"That's Uchiha Obito alright. I saw a memory that only a member of Minato-sama's team would have."

"What memory?" Kakashi asked.

"When Minato-sama proposed to Kushina-chan." Everyone nodded, and backed off. I groan again.

"I feel like Sensei shoved a Rasengan into my brain..." I mumble, releasing my head. The Hokage chuckled, causing me to look at him.

"Well, Obito-kun, what to do with you? I'll inform the council that we have another Uchiha in our midst, of course. But what about you? ... I'll reinstate you with your old rank, should you pass the Genin exams again that is. If you fail, you'll be a Genin."

"Yahoo!" I jumped up and threw a few punches into the air in front of me. "Ninja, ninja, nin-nin-ninja! Woo-hoo!" I fist pump with a large grin, while everyone stared at me.

"...You got over your clan's murder pretty quickly..." Shikaku stated, while Kakashi face-palmed.

"Idiot! Why'd you say that, now he'll be all depressed again!" Kakashi whisper-yelled. I blinked, and smiled sadly.

"I'm going to be a shinobi again soon, why should I waste time I could use to further myself wallowing in grief? I'm going to rebuild the Uchiha clan to a new glory! And then my ancestor's would be proud of me!" Yeah, I couldn't care less about rebuilding the Uchiha clan, but that sounded like something pre-Kakashi Gaiden Obito would say. Kakashi eye smiled.

"That's a great goal, Obito. Too bad Sasuke can't be like you..." He muttered.

"Sasuke?" I ask, looking at the Hokage.

"The only other living Uchiha, other than Itachi himself. Oh, and you." I nod.

"Oh yeah, speaking of the remaining Uchiha, who's this Itachi? He isn't that cute toddler of Mikoto's is he?" The Hokage sighed.

"I was dreading this question. Let me guess, Kakashi let it slip who murdered the clan?" Kakashi looked at the ground.

"Sorry Hokage-sama."

"I knew it. Obito-kun, Itachi Uchiha was once a loyal leaf ANBU. I don't know exactly why-" I knew he was lying. "-but Itachi snapped one day and murdered everyone, well, everyone but his younger brother, Sasuke. And yes, he was that 'cute little toddler'."

"Oh."

"Well Obito-kun, I need you to make a choice." I perked up at this.

"Yes'ir?"

"Well, first, fill out this form." He handed me a piece of paper, with the words 'Shinobi Academy' on it. "Second, about where you'll be living. You can live in the Uchiha Compound with Sasuke, or I can hole you up in an apartment." I shivered.

"No way will I live in the Compound! There might be g-ghosts!" I shouted, still shaking slightly. I was seriously afraid of ghosts, and apparently, so was Obito, making my own fear twice as bad. The Hokage raised a brow.

"Ghosts?"

"Ghosts. Uchiha Ghosts! What if they can still use their Sharingans?" I pointed to my eyes for effect.

"...so an apartment then." I nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes!" The Hokage handed me a key. It had a big three on it, and a 17 below it.

"Kakashi can lead you there. Kakashi, it's in Naruto's building. Third floor, apartment 17."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Kakashi saluted, before he turned to me. "Come on Obito, let's get you moved in."

"And don't forget to show up at the Academy!" The Hokage shouted after us.

* * *

Since I totally wasn't listening to the Hokage, I didn't know that I would be holed up in the apartment a few doors down from Naruto. So when said orange wearing Jinchuriki literally ran into me, I fell to the ground, more in shock than anything else. Kakashi rounded the corner with a bag of groceries, wearing his ANBU mask for some reason. "I got some stuff for you Obito... Oh, hello Naruto." Naruto jumped up with a grin.

"Hi Inu-san!" He turned to me. "Who're you?"

"I'm Obito!"

"Hello Obito!" He grins wider, but then his eyes widened, as if he remembered something, and then he ran off screaming about how late he was.

"Hey, Kakashi..." I start, as I was unlocking the door to my apartment.

"Yeah, Obito?"

"Why did that kid look like Sensei? Wait, where is Sensei, and Rin? And why are you wearing that mask?" Kakashi looked saddened.

"Sensei died... sealing the Kyuubi, and Rin... Rin died on a mission. I'm wearing this because I'm technically still on duty." I knew he was not really lying about Rin, and noticed that he avoided my question about Naruto. I gave a down-heartened look.

"Oh. So Sensei created a Jinchuriki..." I mumble, pushing open the door, and Kakashi's eye widened.

"How did you know that term?" I blink up at him.

"Every Uchiha, once they turn eleven, has to learn about certain points in history. One of the points was about Jinchuriki." Yeah, that was total bull. I came up with that off the top of my head, so I didn't have to actually explain how I knew it. "Something tells me Sasuke never knew about this..." I continued, adding on to my other statement. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, Sasuke was only eight or so when the clan was murdered." I nodded in understanding.

"How old is he now?"

"Sasuke would be twelve right now."

"Good! Then I can teach him about all the important Uchiha stuff he'd missed out on 'cause of the massacre!" Kakashi nodded, and followed me into the apartment. I sat at the table, and started filling out the form the Hokage gave me. Kakashi placed the bags he was holding onto the table, and looked up at the clock behind me.

"Son of a... Obito, you're going to be late." I raise a brow.

"For what?" He pointed at the form I had just finished filing out, and then up at the clock. I glance behind me, and curse.

"Obito, no using that type of language here! Now, let's get you to the academy."

* * *

We ended up only be late by an hour. But I'll have you know, it was not my fault! I just happened to be hungry, and Kakashi didn't want me to be, so he bought me some food. I forgot what it was called, but it was fricken delicious. I'm sure it was dango though. I'll ask Kakashi what it was called again later...

But for now, we both stood just outside the graduating class' door. I flash Kakashi a grin, and knocked on it. A brown haired man, with a scar across his nose, who I recognized as Iruka, answered.

"You're late! Kakashi-senpai, are you already teaching him your lateness?" I grin wider, and hold up my form.

"Technically, I'm the one who taught him to be late." Iruka read the name on the form, and his eyes widened. He turned from staring at me, to staring at Kakashi.

"Is this true?" Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, there's another Uchiha in town." Iruka smiles a little, and ushers me inside. I turn my head, and say goodbye to Kakashi.

"Bye Kakashi-teme!" Kakashi shakes his head and smiles at me.

"Goodbye Obito. I'll see you after classes."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the chapter!**

**Now, to answer a few questions I got.**

** YortUchiha (sorry, PM doesn't really work right now for me, something with Firefox):  
**

_Yes, the older Obito will try and do something about this new 'Obito'. However, since older Obito hasn't exactly come out of hiding yet, he doesn't want to reveal himself at all to anyone- not that that matters as other 'Obito' knows who he is. Since I don't want to spoil the story to much, all I can say is, other 'Obito' is in for one hell of a ride when older Obito realizes (s)he exists.  
_

**Rin Uchiha:**

_Yes, the other Obito will arrive, in due time._


	3. I: Meeting Sasuke and Painting Mountains

**A/N: Questions will be answered in the bottom AN! Also, please point out any changes in view (as in, if I go "Obito said" instead of "I said") and any changes in tense (says-said, smiles-smiled). I wrote this a while ago, and it may have a few mistakes, even after proof reading it.**

Chapter 3: Meeting Sasuke and Painting Mountains

Iruka held onto my shoulder, as he lead me towards the front of the class. Of course, since we knocked on the door near the far end of the class, everyone got a good look at the Uchiha fan on my back. They all stared wide-eyed at me, but I just kept on grinning. Iruka turned me to face the class.

"Now, introduce yourself to the class."

"Hello! I'm Uchiha Obito, and I like dango!" I grinned wider at everyone's open mouths. Well, Sasuke was glaring, but he's a brooding emo so he doesn't count. Iruka smiled, and looks out to the class.

"Anyone have questions for Obito-kun?" Almost everyone raised their hands. I spotted Naruto's hand up amongst everyone's.

"Ah, hey, Naruto, right?" He nodded. "Well, you got a question?" I shouted to him, and everyone gaped again. Naruto blinked.

"Yeah, Obito! You're an Uchiha? I thought they're all supposed to be temes like Sasuke-teme?" I shrugged.

"I guess the gene that made us all temes skipped me over. Thank god. But apparently, Sasuke-chan over there has enough to compensate for me." Naruto snickered, Sasuke and his fans glared, and Iruka cuffed me over the head.

"Obito-kun! You do not say such things about your classmates!" I rolled my eyes.

"Please, I bet he hasn't even unlocked the Sharingan yet." Then again, I knew he hadn't.

"Oh, and you did, loser?" Sasuke said, giving me a glare. I grinned, and nodded.

"Yes I did!" I let it whirl to all of it's two tomoe glory in my eyes. Sasuke just stared, and I swear he might as well be hero worshipping me and my power. Or maybe he thinks he can get me to help activate his. "However. I am not forcing a twelve year old to go through what I had to to unlock a doujutsu." Not that I went through much pain, but I had to put in contacts, and it kinda hurt! Sasuke glared harsher.

"Tch. I bet all you did was touch your eyes or something." My eyes widened fractionally. He was almost spot on. I glared at him, and decided to modify the details of Obito's last mission.

"No. What I did was get myself almost killed, forcing one of my teammates to save my ass and _**die for me**_ because I was weakened! And then, after that, I caused my only remaining teammate to almost die everyday when he went into ANBU, all so he could rid himself of the guilt of me activating these stupid eyes! So don't tell me I only touched my eyes!" I had walked up to his desk sometime during my rant, and slammed a fist down on it. Sasuke looked, well, at least to me, visibly shaken. "I bet you didn't know that to unlock the Sharingan you had to get very, very close to your death or have extreme mental-emotional pain, did you?"

* * *

Sasuke never answered me, and no one else had any questions. So I went and sat next to Naruto. Naruto, despite hearing my angry rant at Sasuke, was a bright ball of energy and chattered on and on about how he was going to ace the Genin exams that were coming up and about saving princesses.

"-And then I'll blast the bad guys away using a super awesome jutsu! And you'll help me with your Sharingernin or whatever it was called!" Naruto happily exclaimed as Iruka dismissed us all for lunch. I honestly was not paying any attention to the lesson, but it was kind of hard to when someone was chattering your ear off.

"It's the Sharingan, Fishcake." Naruto blinked in confusion, and stared at me.

"What didja call me?"

"Fishcake." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snickered.

"It's a nickname. Since we're friends I wanted to give you one." Naruto stared at me, before grinning widely.

"Thanks! I've never had someone to call an actual friend!" I frowned.

"Everyone deserves a friend!"

"Oh, really?" I grinned at him.

"Yes, really. Now, let's go get something to eat!" Naruto's eyes brightened.

"RAMEN!"

* * *

The next few days passed quickly. During those days, I discovered I fricken loved Ramen. Naruto had dragged me to Ichiraku's after I told him I never actually had ramen before. He introduced me to Teuchi and Ayame, the stand owners. Teuchi had scrutinized me for a few minutes, before recognizing me as "that kid that was always helping my father with deliveries!" I grinned at him, and asked him how his father was, not that I actually cared. Teuchi smiled and said that his father was currently angering nurses in the hospital for being to stuborn to die. After a few moments of laughter, we ordered and ate.

* * *

Before I realized it, it was the day before Graduation. And then I realized I hadn't seen Kakashi for while. I bet he's avoiding me. Or maybe I haven't seen him because he's still in ANBU... shouldn't he be resigning soon to be Jounin to Team 7? I rubbed my head. _'Better not think too much on it...'_

I ate a quick breakfast of toast and orange juice, and made my way into my bedroom to change into my shinobi outfit. I glanced at the clock. I had a good two hours until the Academy even opened, and then some since I was keeping up with the whole 'Obito's late all the time' thing. "Should I show up early?" I debated with myself, as I finished dressing. I placed my goggles on, just as a knock came at the door. "Coming!"

"Obito! We have a super secret thing to do today, remember!" Oh it was Naruto. I grinned, realizing that today me and him were going to paint the Hokage Mountain. I open the door, and match Naruto's sinister grin.

"Alright, Fishcake. We gonna do this or what?"

* * *

A few hours later had us hanging from the Hokage Mountain with paint buckets and brushes. Naruto had his jacket tied around his waist, but I just rolled up my sleeves. My goggles were pushed to the top of my head. Both Naruto and I had splashes of paint all over us, with a few marks on our faces. I had painted a crude Sharingan on his cheek, covering two of his whisker-like marks there, and he in return painted bright orange whiskers on my cheeks. I pushed back from the mountain, and admired our work. Naruto grinned, and put the finishing touches to a swirl mark on the Third's cheek. "Well, Fishcake, how is it?" He pushed back as well, and grinned wider.

"It's so artistic, eh Obito?" I smiled at him.

"Hell yeah it is Fishcake."

"Where'd that weird nickname of yours for me come from?" He asked randomly. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Heh heh heh... It was honestly the first thing that comes to mind when I look at you."

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The shrill voice of Iruka yelled at us.

"Holy hell Iruka-sensei! You scared me!" Both Naruto and I shouted at the same time.

* * *

After attempting to run away, emphasis on _**attempting**_, Iruka had captured us, tied us up, and dragged us to the Academy. He was pretty angry. He had tried to get rid of the painted Sharingan and whiskers we had, but only two tomoes of Naruto's Sharingan doodle and one whisker came off. So Naruto was stuck with one comma on his cheek, and I was stuck with two orange whiskers on one cheek, and three on the other. Iruka had yelled something at us, but I wasn't paying attention. Naruto had been slightly, and he turned his head away with a grunt. That just served to infuriate Iruka even more.

"SURPRISE TRANSFORMATION TEST!" Most of the class groaned. Iruka sighed, and cut our ropes. "Obito, you're up first." I raised a brow, but nodded_. 'How do you do the **Transformation Jutsu**_ _again?'_ I asked myself.

"Good luck, Obito!" Naruto said, clapping me on the back.

"You too Fishcake. Surprise him when it's your turn." He grinned at me, and made his way into line.

"Uchiha Obito! Transform into me." I rolled my eyes, and shook my hands out. I closed my eyes, and thought about what to do. An image of Iruka came to my mind, and I preformed all the necessary hand seals, much to my surprise.

"**Transform****!**" I transformed perfectly into Iruka. It felt... weird. Like a river of hot water rushed throughout my body. While it felt really weird, I kind of liked the feeling. Iruka inspected my transformation, nodded, and checked off my name on his clipboard. My transformation dispelled itself, bringing back that rushing water feeling.

"Next up, Haruno Sakura!" I went and sat in mine and Naruto's spots, waving at the blond Fishcake as I passed. I watched as Sakura squealed in joy at doing the technique, and shout at Sasuke for something. Sasuke went up next, and preformed the jutsu perfectly. "Uzumaki Naruto, you're up!" I smirked.

"C'mon Fishcake! Show him your **Transformation Jutsu****!**" Naruto smirked back, and nodded.

"**Transform****!**" Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, and was replaced by a naked woman. "Oh, Iruka-sensei~" Naruto said, winking seductively. Iruka stared wide-eyed for a moment, before flying back with a major nosebleed. I laughed my ass off, falling to the ground because of it.

"Hee hee hahaha... kukuku... good God Naruto! That was funnier than I pictured!" I wheezed and giggled (it was totally a manly giggle), and tried to get up off the floor. Naruto transformed back, pointing at the still down Iruka and laughed.

"Ha ha! I call that one my **Sexy Jutsu!**" Iruka stood back up with a very angry aura.

"YOU IDIOT!" He cuffed Naruto on the top of his head.

"OW!"

"DON'T INVENT STUPID JUTSU!"

* * *

I stood next to Naruto, scrubbing off paint from the Hokage's faces. Iruka sat above us, glaring down at us.

"Hurry up if you want to get finished by nightfall!" He shouted to us, making Naruto glare up at him.

"What does it matter! It's not like I have anyone waiting for me to get home!" He shouted, before returning to his scrubbing. I stayed quiet, noting the sad tone in his voice, and scrubbed just a little faster. Iruka scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Well... if you finish by dinner time... I guess I could take you out to ramen..." Naruto perked up immediately, and started jumping in joy.

* * *

"Ne, Obito, don't you wanna join us for Ramen?" Naruto asked, since I had declined the offer. I shook my head, and smiled.

"Nah, I gotta study for the exam." Naruto nodded, and ran off to rejoin Iruka, who had started walking towards Ichiraku's. I waved at their backs, before turning around and walking towards my apartment. I shivered slightly, even though I was wearing a jacket, and sped up a bit. I felt as though someone was watching me. A flash of silver glinted in my peripherals. I shook my head, and continued.

I saw my apartment complex up ahead, and raced towards it. I dashed up the stairwell, and slid to a stop in front of my door. I twisted the doorknob, discovered it was locked, and dug around for my key. After a tense six minutes (yes, I counted every minute), I finally found it in my kunai pouch. "Good lord that took forever to find." I jammed the key into the lock and unlocked the door. With a small sigh, I slipped the key back into my kunai pouch and stepped into my apartment.

"Geez Obito, you take forever." A rather familiar voice said from right in front of me. I sighed again, and rubbed my temples.

"Bakakashi, what do you want?" Kakashi just glared slightly and sat down on my couch.

"I thought you had forgotten that stupid nickname. Anyways, did you ever talk to Sasuke about those Uchiha things?" I groaned, and felt like slamming my head repeatedly into a wall. I grabbed my head and shouted,

"I KNEW I FORGOT TO DO SOMETHING!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's the chapter. Next one should be out by Friday next week. Maybe sooner as I'm on Spring Break right now. :D**

**And now for question answers!**

**Nemesis Jedi:**

_I'm planning to go into Shippuden. It'll take a while to get there, but Shippuden is happening! Plus, I was planning for Shippuden to be when the, as another reviewer stated, Obito-down will happen. But for now, the story will focus on the humour and what happens in Part 1._

**suzie1107:**

_I forgot to mention some things in my PM. For now, any jutsu 'Obito' does right now is from memories 'Obito' doesn't have yet. Hand seals come to him/her by muscle memory- meaning his/her body remembers doing them even when 'Obito' doesn't. It's the same with chakra, while his/her chakra control is next to nothing, 'Obito's' chakra remembers the way a jutsu is supposed to be preformed. However, (s)he is unable to preform them completely by will, it will take her/him a lot of focus, and a bunch of chakra is wasted as well because of lack of control._

**Bijuu lord:**

_I am hoping to update every Friday or Saturday. Pretty much every weekend you can expect a chapter._


	4. I: A Certain Memory Surfaces

**A/N: I felt like giving you all another chapter this weekend. This chapter has humorous moments, but it also has some more plot development. Questions will be answered in the bottom AN. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Certain Memory Surfaces  


Kakashi chuckled and patted my head before telling me to meet with Sasuke after team placements.

"Anyways, Obito, did you order take-out earlier?" I raised a brow, and shrugged.

"I don't remember, but maybe. Why?" He just chuckled again, and ruffled my hair more. He left shortly after with only a "See you later". I shook my head, and made my way into the kitchen- I was damn hungry. I immediately spotted the take-out box on my table and bee-lined straight for it. I opened it slowly and grinned at the sight of five sticks of dango sitting inside. I ate them all quickly, not even questioning how they got there. _'I guess I ordered it this morning for tonight, but forgot about it because of all that happened today...'_ I blinked, feeling oddly tired. As I finished the last stick, I glanced at the clock. It read 11:30. _'It's already that late?!'_ I closed the box. There was a weirdly familiar orange swirl drawing on the lid. It reminded me of Tobi... oh fuck. I completely forgot about Tobi! _'Oh god, what if he comes after me?!'_ I took a deep breath, and threw the box in the trash. _'It's fine. I'm fine. Tobi probably doesn't know about me yet... I hope.'_

* * *

It was well past midnight when I finally collapsed onto my bed. I was so tired. But I couldn't fall asleep. I was still very worried about Tobi. I groaned, and shut my eyes. I just have to force myself to relax, then I could get some sleep. I breathed slowly, and, eventually, I fell asleep.

* * *

_I was outside of Konoha, my teammates beside me, all of us, aside from Kakashi, smiling. We were just wrapping up our first C-Rank mission together. All we had to do was make sure that the client was safely delivered to the border of Fire Country and Wind Country, where a team of Suna nin would escort him to Suna. I was grinning and chatting with the client- we had quite a bit in common. We both liked dango, we both liked the colours blue and orange, and we both disliked Kakashi. The bushes to my right rustled, and Minato-sensei and Kakashi tensed. Rin and I moved in front of the client. A white rabbit hopped innocently out of the bushes. I blinked. __**'Wait, aren't rabbits brownish in summertime?'**_ _I thought, before reflexively taking out a kunai and blocking the shuriken that were aimed at the client. Minato-sensei disappeared from view, and Kakashi had taken out his chakra blade from it's holster on his back. A strangled cry sounded out from the bushes, as the body of a no-name bandit fell out._

_"Obtio! Rin! Protect the client! Kakashi! Frontal attack!" Minato-sensei shouted. I nodded at the command directed at me, and hoisted my kunai up further. Rin stepped behind the client to guard our backs. About thirty more bandits emerged from the bushes. Minato-sensei and Kakashi had started attacking, but one of the bandits had managed to get past them- and he was heading straight for me. It... it happened so quickly that I could barely register what was happening. Kakashi seemed to have noticed that one had slipped past, and was in the middle of informing Minato-sensei. The bandit had gotten quite close by the time Minato-sensei had turned to see. And I... I lifted my kunai and... I..._

_**I slit his throat.**_

* * *

I awoke with a gasp, tears streaming down my face, Sharingan activated. I grabbed my head. "What... what the FUCK WAS THAT?!" I shouted, before whimpering, "Oh god..." I drew my knees up, and rested my forehead against them. It seemed so real... too real for it to be a dream. Was... was that the first time Obito killed someone? Regret flooded through me. Regret for what though? That wasn't me, it was Obito... but... I am technically Obito, aren't I? The door to my room slammed open. I lifted my head to see Kakashi there. His eyes immediately fell upon the tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"Obito! Are you alright?" I choked back a sob, and shook my head.

"...I... I killed him Kakashi!... I killed him..." Kakashi flinched back at my words.

"...of all the memories to come back first, it had to be that one..." He muttered, before coming closer. He sat on the edge of the bed, and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Don't worry Obito... everyone goes through this... the memory you dreamed of, it was real, yes, but it shouldn't affect you too much. Don't dwell on it. Look upon it as a moment of weakness, and learn from it. So that one day you won't have to kill again." He said, smiling. I snorted and chuckled a bit at his cheesy speech. He stood up, and patted my head with a slight grin. "There's the Obito I remember. Now, buck up! You were supposed to be at the Academy an hour ago!" I winced, and looked at the clock next to my bed.

"SON OF A! WHY DIDN'T YOU RING DAMMIT!" I screamed at the clock, before dashing towards my closet to get ready for the day. Kakashi inspected the clock as I hurriedly grabbed my regular outfit.

"Obito... you do realize that this clock isn't an alarm clock... right?" I rolled my eyes, and made my way into the washroom for a quick shower.

"Of course I did! Why else would I buy it! If it rang out every morning, it'd be annoying!" I closed the door behind me, and took my shirt off, before looking into the mirror. I still had the Sharingan actiavted. Three tomoe swirled in each eye. "...three... tomoe?" I mumbled, staring at my eyes. Did the emotions I got from that memory advance my Sharingan? I shook my head and resolved to contemplate it later. For now, I had a shower calling my name, and dango down the road waiting.

* * *

I munched on a stick of dango as I lazily walked towards the Academy. I was two hours late for my Geinin test. Or was it Chunin test? Since I was, if I passed, going to be instated as a Chunin. I shrugged to myself. I bit down on the now dango-less stick, and pushed open the door to the Academy.

"UCHIHA OBITO! You are late!" Wow, I wasn't even in the classroom yet and I was already being yelled at! New record! I grinned sheepishly and scratched my cheek. The forgotten dango stick fell out of my mouth.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei! I..." I blanked out for a second, remembering the memory from last night. "I had a nightmare... of a certain memory..." I muttered, dropping my grin for a moment. Iruka gave a slightly sympathetic look. Kakashi must have told him about it. I shook my head, and grinned again. "But anyways! I can still take the exam, right?" Iruka sighed, and nodded.

"Yes. We decided to review the exam material while waiting for you." Dammit, I missed out on the review! "For now, let's get to class. The written exam is first."

* * *

It was official. I was panicking. My eye twitched as I stared at the piece of paper in front of me. _'How in the hell am I supposed to know what year the village was founded in!'_ I decided to skip that question, and moved on to the next. _'Predict the path of a kunai moving at 45 kilometres an hour to the nearest degree. Use Senju Tobirama's method of equation to solve... the fuck? Who the hell would know how to do that!'_ My eye twitched just a bit more rapidly than before. I moved to the next question. _'Who was head of the Uchiha clan during Konoha's early years? Well, that's an easier one, it was Uchiha Madara...'_ I quickly wrote that down, before going to the next question. _'What was the White Fang of Konoha's actual name... Hatake Sakumo_, duh...' I rolled my eyes at that question. Geez, some of these questions are utterly stupid. _'Next question... Who were the three sannin of Konoha, who was their sensei, and who did they teach?'_ I blinked. That question was well worded. _'Uh... the three sannin were Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, was thier teacher. Tsunade taught Shizune... err, whatever her last name was... Jiraiya taught Namikaze Minato, Obito's sensei. Orochimaru taught Mitarashi Anko... wait, should I know that?'_ I thought to myself, absently writing down the answer, before groaning. _'I GIVE UP!' _I shouted in my head, flipping my paper over. Fuck it, I did enough questions to pass.

* * *

Oddly enough, the Academy didn't test taijutsu for their Genin exam. Weird. Instead, all we had to do was preform a simple **Clone Jutsu.** Who the hell runs this damn place?! They're pretty much sending inexperienced Genin out on the field! Oh, when Naruto became Hokage I was going to shout his ear off about the status of the Academy.

"Uchiha Obito, you're up!" A random kid said, as he walked into the room, sporting a shiny looking forehead protector. I grinned at Naruto, who smiled widely back. I stepped out of the classroom, and dashed across the hall to the examination room. I opened the door calmly, and smirked to myself. _'It honestly doesn't matter if I pass or fail, I'm still going to graduate.'_ I grinned, and walked to the middle of the room.

"Obito, please preform the **Clone Jutsu.** You need to make a minimum of two clones to pass." Iruka said, as he watched me intently. My eyebrow twitched. I had absolutely no idea how to preform the jutsu. I closed my eyes, and brought my hands up. I thought hard about making a few copies of myself. I felt my hands move into hand seals, and that rather rough feeling of rushing hot water came back. I opened my eyes, and saw four clones. _'Huh, I must have outdid someone.'_ Iruka smiled, and wrote something down on his clipboard. I grinned, as did all my clones.

"So... did I pass?" I asked. Iruka nodded, and held up one of the forehead protectors in front of him.

"Yes Obito, you passed. With flying colours. Also, Hokage-sama wanted to see you as soon as your exam is done." Iruka glared at me slightly. "And you're not allowed to be late for this meeting!" I opened the door to the room with a slight frown. Iruka sighed, and slumped back in his chair. "Send in Sasuke, then go meet the Hokage." I grinned, and slammed the door behind me. I kicked open the classroom door, forehead protector tied artfully on my forehead, behind my goggles, and smirked.

"Sasuke-chan! Iruka-sensei wishes for your brooding emo-ness now!"

* * *

I shifted nervously just outside of the Hokage's door. I honestly did not want to be late for this, but come on! This nice old lady down the road tripped, almost spilling her groceries! I couldn't just leave her to suffer the weight of all those bags herself! And then, after I helped her, she trapped me with these rather delicious cookies! Then I got a hankering for ramen so I had to get some... I ended up being four hours late for this meeting. And I could feel the Hokage's glare from behind the door.

"Come inside Obito-kun." I heard Hiruzen call out, and I flinched slightly.

"Uh... can we talk through the door?" I said, backing away from the door slightly. I ended up bumping into someone behind me. Whoever it was grabbed my collar and dragged me into the room. I looked up and saw Kakashi. He was dressed in the standard Jounin attire, and had an exasperated look on his face. "Bakakashi! You traitor! Let me go!" Hiruzen, who was watching us in slight amusement, cleared his throat. He then proceeded to glare at me.

"Uchiha Obito! You were over four hours late to this meeting! ..." His glare lightened. "...did you at least help old Noriko carry her bags all the way into her house?" He asked. I knew he was watching me through his crystal ball. I grinned, and brushed imaginary lint off my shoulders.

"Of course! She even gave me cookies as payment!" Kakashi chuckled, and the Hokage smiled slightly.

"I guess I can overlook this bit of insubordination. Please try to show up a little earlier next time." I saluted him.

"Got it Old Man!" Hiruzen sighed, and shook his head, muttering something about another Naruto and how he didn't see it earlier. He cleared his throat once more, and straightened in his seat.

"Uchiha Obito. You have been selected to be promoted to Chunin. You are expected to wear your new title with honour and pride. You are to preform all of your responsibilities to the best of your ability, and you are to never shirk your work. Do you accept." He held up a Chunin flak vest. I grabbed it, and smiled.

"I, Uchiha Obito, do hereby accept the rank, title, and responsibilities of Chunin." My smile morphed into a grin. "May the Will of Fire burn brightly within me!" Kakashi smirked at me. Hiruzen looked surprised for a second, before he smiled.

"Yes. May the Will of Fire burn bright within all of us."

* * *

Kakashi walked me back to my apartment. We were at my door, saying our goodbyes.

"Bye, Bakakashi." Kakashi groaned.

"Must you call me that?" I grinned.

"Yep!" Kakashi ruffled my hair once more, before turning and walking down the stairs. I watched him leave for a few seconds, up until he was out of sight, before dropping my grin. I unlocked my door, closed it softly behind me, and locked it. I... I couldn't get the sight of myself murdering someone in cold blood out of my head. I buried my face in my hands, and leaned against the door. Good god, it hurt. My heart felt like it would explode out of remorse. It didn't help that I had to pretend to be absolutely fine and happy all day. I tried my damnedest to not start crying, but I couldn't help myself. I slid down to the floor, body shaking, tears flowing. It may not have been me who killed that man, but I had to remember: _**I wasn't me anymore.**_ I broke down, sobbing and mumbling out "Sorry..." or "I didn't mean to..." every few seconds.

* * *

Hiruzen looked up as a knock came at his office door. He set the piece of paper he was reading down. He recognized the chakra signature as Kakashi's.

"Come in, Kakashi." The newly re-instated Jounin opened the door and stepped in. He didn't have his Icha Icha out, and his visible eye was clouded with an unrecognizable emotion. Everything about Kakashi's posture shouted that he was in distress. Hiruzen waved a hand in a special signal, dismissing all the ANBU he had guarding him. "Kakashi, what is wrong?" Kakashi clenched a fist, before sighing.

"Obito... he got back one of his memories last night." Hiruzen nodded, slightly confused as to why that was a bad thing.

"I don't see what the problem is Kakashi." Kakashi tightened his fist.

"He got back one of the worst memories a Shinobi could. The first memory he got back... was of his first kill, Hokage-sama." Hiruzen cursed.

"Of all the memories... how did he take it?" Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm not sure. He was... off all day. I think he bottled it all up..." Hiruzen cursed again.

"He could be breaking down right at this moment." He stood up, and made his way into the room next to his office, gesturing for Kakashi to follow. Hiruzen lead the two of them into a dimly lit room. There was a single table inside, a crystal ball resting upon a cushion on it. Kakashi raised a brow, and looked at Hiruzen.

"Hokage-sama? What is this?" Hiruzen didn't respond. He placed a hand onto the ball, and pumped a bit of chakra into it.

"Show me Obito-kun right at this moment." He muttered, and an image started forming inside the ball. Kakashi peered at the image inside, and froze. It showed a black haired child curled in upon himself, shaking. Hiruzen gazed at it sadly. "I was right... he is breaking down..." Hiruzen cut off the chakra flow to the ball. He quickly started making his way out of the room. At the door, he turned to the frozen Jounin still in the room. "Kakashi... do _**not**_ go to him. This is his way of dealing. In an hour, I will check on him again. You are to go home and rest." Hiruzen said. He just barely caught Kakashi nod. "Good. If I heard you had talked to him after I said not to, I will schedule you an appointment with T&I, got it?" Kakashi flinched. His perfectly sculpted plan to see Obito anyways was ruined.

"...what if.. what if he comes to me?" Kakashi asked. Hiruzen sighed.

"If he goes to you, that is fine. But he has to have done so out of free will." Kakashi nodded, and disappeared out of the room. Hiruzen stared at the crystal ball for a few more moments, before returning to his office. He'd check up on Obito after he finished his paperwork.

* * *

**A/N: 4th chapter, end. The next chapter will be out next Saturday or so.**

**Bijuu lord:**

_I do plan on following the original plot somewhat, but this will deviate into an AU after a while. It will become AU either during or after the Chunin Exams.  
_


	5. I: Hugs

**A/N: As per usual, any questions I got will be answered in the bottom AN. This chapter bring back the humour people! There will only be a few chapters that aren't as funny. Anyways, enjoy!**

******EDIT: Ah, I forgot to mention before, but the information I give away down there in the chapter about my character is not all about me. My name may be Taylor, I am 16, and I do like Coca-cola, but nothing else stated is true. Well, my best friend's name is Brandon, but still. :D**

* * *

Chapter 5: Hugs. Why Can't Anyone Get it Right?!

I needed to get out of here. My apartment, that is. I felt closed in. I knew that in my current condition, still in the middle of a breakdown, I really shouldn't move, but I _**had to get away**_. I don't know what I needed to get away from. I just had to go. I stood from the floor shakily. All of the crying I was doing was weakening me. My eyesight was blurry from tears. I fumbled for the doorknob, finding it after a few seconds. I quickly opened the door, and felt a cool breeze blow into my apartment. I stumbled out into the hallway.

"...Obito...kun?" I heard someone ask. I looked up, and saw Iruka. He was covered in bandages. Naruto was beside him, dirt and cuts all over, staring wide eyed at me. Naruto stepped forward a bit.

"Ne... Obito? Are you alright?"

"Iruka...sensei... fishcake..." I rubbed at my eyes. "I..." I started sobbing once again. "It hurts..." I grabbed the front of my shirt, above my heart. "...right here... It hurts so much!" My breath came out in pants. "I-Iruka-sensei... do you know where Kakashi is?... I..." I wiped my tears away. "I need him..." Iruka nodded sadly.

"Obito-kun... We passed Kakashi-senpai on our way here. He was down by the old red bridge leading to Training Ground 7... do you know where that is?" I nodded, and dashed past them, barrelling down the staircase.

* * *

"...Iruka-sensei... is Obito alright?" Naruto asked, looking up to his brother figure. Iruka shook his head.

"I don't know, Naruto. Just... don't mention this to him, okay?" Naruto gave a confused grunt.

"Why not?" Iruka sighed, and started walking down the hall.

"Because Naruto. You don't want your friend to be sad all the time, right?" Naruto nodded. "If you don't mention this to him, he won't be sad anymore, got it?"

* * *

I slid around a corner, a few blocks away from my apartment complex. I could see the red bridge in the distance. A lone figure stood on it. As I neared I took note of the book-like shape in it's hands. The figure tilted it's head, and turned to me. The moon's light lit up it's face, revealing it to be Kakashi.

"...Kakashi..." I muttered, moving closer still. Kakashi put his book away.

"Obito!" He came towards me, stopping within touching range. "...are you okay?" I shrugged a little.

"I... I don't know..." I stepped closer to him. "I... I feel a bit better... but..." I don't know what compelled me to, but I jumped at him and clutched onto his shirt. I noticed that he wasn't wearing his flak vest. "...it still hurts..." I felt him stiffen slightly at the contact, before he wrapped an arm around me and patted my head.

"It'll be fine Obito..." I snorted.

"Of course it will be, Bakakashi. I'm not stupid." Kakashi chuckled.

"I sometimes wonder about that." I rolled my eyes.

"Bastard." He pulled away and looked down at me.

"Feeling better?" I smirked.

"Oh yes Bakakashi. You don't have to wait any longer for your torment to resume."

* * *

Inside his little room, Hiruzen smiled as he peered into his crystal ball. _'Maybe they'll heal each other...'_

* * *

Goddamn, I forgot how bloody rough, the next morning, I tend to feel after crying all night. I sat up in my bed... wait, when the hell did I get into a bed?! I looked down at myself. I was in a blue set of pyjamas, with Uchiha fans, dango, and Uzumaki swirls all over them. I then noticed that I was not in my bed, since my blanket was pure black and did not have weird shuriken-like pictures on it. I glanced around the room I was in. It was pretty bare, aside from the team photo on the desk next to me. _'This must be Kakashi's house...'_ I slipped out from under the covers, and stumbled to the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom, I did my business, before staring at myself in the mirror. My eyes were rimmed red and purple. '_How long did I sleep last night? On that note, what time is it?'_ I hadn't seen a clock in the room... ah well. I returned my attention to the mirror. I tried to remember what I looked like before I woke up in the Naruto world. _'I had... brown hair. And freckles. And glasses. And... and... fuck! What colour were my eyes!'_ I gripped the edge of the sink. I couldn't remember what colour my original eyes were. _'I can barely remember what I used to look like... wait. Does this mean I'm forgetting my world?! No! I'm supposed to change things here! I can't forget!'_ I grit my teeth and forced myself to remember everything I knew about myself. I would try to remember the Naruto plot after. I could write it down later, when I'm alone. _'I'm sixteen. My name is Taylor. I'm a Sagittarius. I was born in December. I have four siblings. My parents were a brunette and a blond. My best friend was... was... B-Brandon. I was in Grade 11. I liked to eat candy. I hated fish. I loved Coca-Cola. My eyes... my eyes were green! I... I don't remember anything else.'_ Fuck. I thought about the Naruto plot. _'I...I remember it clearly. What the hell?!'_ I could remember the Naruto plot, but not my everyday life. This is so fucked up. I shook my head, and looked around the bathroom. I spotted my ninja garb on top of a pile of clothes. Might as well take a quick shower.

* * *

I opened the bathroom door softly, now decked out in my ninja gear, and shut it quietly behind me. I was holding onto the pyjamas I woke up in. I was so keeping them. They were too awesome! I sent out a bit of chakra, but couldn't sense Kakashi's chakra anywhere in the place. I walked down the hallway I was in, and came to a small kitchen. There was a take-out box on the table, a piece of paper attached to it. I looked around, before striding up to the box, and snatching the paper up.

"Obito-" I started reading the note. "-you passed out last night. You're in my house. The Hokage had called me for Genin distribution. I got you some ramen from that place you and Naruto like to go to. I'll see you around. Kakashi." I crumpled the note up, and stuck it in my pocket. I smiled at Kakashi's thoughtfulness, and opened the take out box. The tantalizing smell of pork ramen floated out. Oh how did Kakashi know that was my favourite? Ah, whatever. I broke apart a pair of chopsticks, and quickly downed the entire bowl inside.

* * *

I stuck my hands in my pockets, and whistled a merry tune as I walked down the road. I was honestly just walking around randomly. I ducked into an alley to get to the road on the other side. The alley was rather dirty. I stepped out of the other side of the alley, and knocked into someone. I closed my eyes, took a step back to straighten myself, and I heard the other person fall to the ground. I opened my eyes, and glanced at who I ran into. Blue-ish hair, white-ish eyes... Oh, Hinata!

"Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! I'm really sorry! Here, let me help you up!" I said (or shouted, really), holding a hand out for her to take.

"...it's okay..." She mumbled, and took my hand. I pulled her to her feet. I dropped her hand and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Sorry, again. I didn't think I would run into anyone, so I didn't check to see if anyone was there." Hinata nodded, and brushed dirt off of herself.

"I-It was my fault too. Sorry..." I grinned.

"I'm Obito! Uchiha Obito! And you are?" She blinked.

"H-Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata..."

"Oh yeah! You were in my Academy class!" She nodded.

"Yes... I r-remember you. W-Will I see you at t-team placements?" I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm not a Genin." She seemed surprised.

"Y-You dropped out of the p-program?" I laughed out loud. It was as if she didn't even contemplate that I simply went up a rank.

"Come on! I'm an Uchiha! I was going to say that I was a Chunin now!" She stared at me, wide eyed.

"Y-You... but how!" I laughed again, and just patted her on the shoulder. I grinned in a very Naruto-like way. She blushed a little.

"Never mind that. I gotta go, kay?" Without even waiting for her to respond, I took off down the road, a certain ramen vendor in mind.

* * *

I lifted the flaps to Ichiraku's Ramen. "Oi, Teuchi-san one pork ramen!" I said, as I sat on a stool. Teuchi smiled.

"Coming right up!" A few minutes later, a steaming bowl of awesome was in front of me.

"Thanks for the meal!" I shouted, breaking apart my chopsticks, before digging in.

"Ne, ne, Iruka-sensei! Have you seen..." I heard Naruto shout, trailing off as he lifted the flaps to the ramen stand. "Obito! Where have you been, dattebayo!" I blinked at his sudden use of a verbal tick. He hadn't used it before, so I thought that was just something overly exaggerated by the anime. Iruka followed him in with a small smile.

"Eh-heh, sorry Fishcake. I spent the night at Kakashi's." Naruto grinned and nodded. He sat next to me, and ordered a few bowls of Miso ramen.

"Obito, do you know who you want on your team?" Naruto asked. I slurped up a noodle, and shook my head.

"Fishcake, I'm not getting a team. I'm not a Genin." Naruto stared at me for a few seconds, before becoming horror-stricken.

"YOU DROPPED OUT OF THE PROGRAM?!" I sighed, and shook my head.

"Why does everyone I say that to assume I dropped out of the ninja program? I was going to say that I was a Chunin now, Fishcake. Like Iruka-sensei."

"You don't have to call me sensei anymore, Obito-kun. We're the same rank, you know." I grinned, and ordered another bowl.

"Once a sensei, always a sensei! It won't matter if I'm the Hokage and you're still a Chunin Academy instructor, you'll always be Iruka-sensei!" I said, digging into the bowl that appeared sometime during my speech. Iruka shook his head, and started eating his own bowl.

* * *

"Eh, Obito?" Naruto asked, and I turned to him- after downing the broth in my last bowl.

"Yeah, Fishcake?"

"How did you become a Chunin?" I smiled at him.

"Well Naruto, I was already a Chunin a year or two ago, but I sopped taking missions to mourn for my team... I rediscovered my Will of Fire a few weeks ago- around the time I joined the Academy. Hokage-jii said I would be reinstated as a Chunin if I passed, or a Genin if I failed." I was completely making that up. What was I supposed to say, 'Oh, I'm a time-travelling Uchiha that came from the past to fuck up the entire plot, but I used to be a girl- don't tell Kakashi'? Yeah, that would go over just swell.

"...what does reinstated mean? And what's the Will of Fire?" He said, turning to Iruka. Iruka sighed, and gave me a pointed look. Like he was expecting me to... dammit, he was expecting me to explain it all to the blond fishcake!

"Uh, Naruto, Fishcake." I started, and he swung his attention to me. "To be reinstated means to be... err, put back! Yeah, put back to your original rank. And the Will of Fire is..." I stopped, trying to think up an appropriate explanation. "The Will of Fire is that feeling you get... when you have someone special, in this case it's the Village, and you want to do everything to protect them. It shines brightly within each and every Shinobi in this Village." I grinned before adding, "To be Hokage, your Will of Fire must be the brightest!" Naruto grew wide-eyed, and he grinned back.

"Man, that's so cool! Ne, ne, can you tell how bright your Will of Fire is!" He asked, and Iruka, thankfully, answered.

"Yes, Naruto, you can. Just think about how much you want to protect the Village. Depending on how much you want to protect it, the brighter your flame will feel."

* * *

**A/N: And that's the chapter. It's a bit shorter than other chapters, but that's because I didn't want to change scenery to much.**

**The next chapter will include 'Obito's' first D-rank mission. Literally.**

**Guest:**

_Err, technically, yes, she died and was reborn as Obito. But Obito is still alive as Tobi, therefore to him she's an imposter. To everyone else, it was a miracle secret of the Sharingan that somehow gave them an Uchiha back. Yeah, kind of complecated._


	6. I: Scrolls, D-Ranks, and Gate Guards

**A/N: Phew. This took quite a few hours of constant typing, but I finally go it down! And chapter 7 is in the works and will be ready by next Saturday or Sunday!**

**The answers from the A/N chapter from earlier are included in the bottom A/N, along with any answers I got from the A/N chapter.**

**Please note that in my haste to type this out quickly, I may have made a few mistakes. I proof-read this twice already, but still. Please point out any mistakes.**

**There is a POLL on my profile for paring preference. Make sure to vote, eh?**

**And now, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Scrolls, D-Ranks, and Gate Guards

It was about midnight. Naruto, Iruka-sensei, and I lost track of time as we talked and ate ramen. Teuchi had to tell us that he was too tired to continue making ramen. And by tell us, I mean he pushed us out of his stand, quickly closed it down, and dashed off to his home.

But enough about that. I was currently sitting in my room, in those pyjamas I stole from Kakashi. I had a rather long scroll wide open in front of me. I was extremely tired, but I needed to write down what I knew and what I remembered. Of course, I couldn't simply write it out in a language the people here understand. I wrote it in a mixture of English and French. About half way through, the pencil-thing I was using to write with (because, apparently, no one here knew what a proper pen or pencil was) broke. "Shit!"

_"Now, now, _**_'Obito'_**-" There was a tone of sarcasm on the name. _"-there is no need for such language."_A whispery voice muttered. I shot to my feet, a kunai in hand.

"Who the hell is there?!" I looked all around me. I turned to the door, which I had left open, and gripped my kunai tighter. "ANSWER ME!" No response. My eyebrows furrowed. "...Bakakashi?" I asked, walking out the door. I looked down the hallway. The light in the kitchen was on. I narrowed my eyes. I had shut it off. I slowly stalked towards the door. I flattened myself against the wall, and pushed it open. I peeked in. No one. I walked inside and looked around. The kitchen was connected to the siting room by an open doorway. There was no one in there either. I glared at nothing in particular and turned my attention back to the kitchen. A take-out box sat on the table. I blinked, lowered my kunai, and walked towards the box. "...am I going crazy?" I wondered out to myself, as I opened up the box. Five sticks of dango sat inside. "Dango!" I picked up a stick and grinned. _'This whole "five sticks of dango in a take-out box suddenly appearing on my kitchen table" is becoming a recurring thing. I should figure out who's doing this...' _I thought as I munched on the sweet. I glanced down at the take-out box. An orange swirl was crudely drawn on it.

* * *

After I finished all five sticks, I went back to my room to finish the scroll. Which I stupidly left wide open. I smacked my forehead. "Why am I such an idiot sometimes?" I asked myself, as I sat and picked up a new pencil. It was then that I noticed the nice looking box beside my scroll. "Eh... where did you come from?" I said, picking the box up. There was a familiar seal on the lid. I stood, and grabbed a book off the shelf by my bedside. The book was about blood seals and how to make them. The seal on the box was the same one I was going to try and replicate from the book. Well, I'm not one to turn down a gift. I grinned again, and continued writing. Man, I was getting pretty tired... I was a bit too tired to notice that the seal on the box was keyed to two people, including myself.

* * *

I awoke later to loud banging on my door, and someone shouting. Wait, when did I fall asleep?

"UCHIHA OBITO! GET THE HELL OUT HERE!" That voice... Iruka-sensei? I groggily opened one eye. I saw my completed scroll half-way rolled up, the neat looking box tipped over, and a whole bunch of eraser shavings everywhere. I sat up slowly. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE MISTER!" Ugh, shut up sensei! I stood up, stumbled out of my room, down the hall towards the front door, and opened it. I glared at Iruka.

"What." Iruka smiled for a second, before tutting and waving his finger.

"You, young man, were supposed to be at the mission hall _**five hours ago**._" I raised a brow.

"What time is it?"

"It's about twelve in the afternoon." Whoa, I really overslept! Iruka smiled again, and pushed me down the hall. "Go get dressed. I'll give you some money to get something to eat after you get your mission."

* * *

Iruka and I were now walking into a large room in the Hokage building, where I would get a mission. In my haste to hide the scroll in the box with a blood seal, and getting dressed, I forgot my goggles and forehead protector. And my house keys. My apartment was completely locked, too. I was going to have to ninja my way in later. Iruka went behind the desk in the room, and picked up a clipboard. I went and stood in the middle of the room. The Hokage was staring, exasperated, at a small red scroll.

"Uchiha Obito, reporting in for a mission." I said, giving a salute. The Hokage smirked, and flung the scroll in his hands at me.

"Record that Iruka, Uchiha Obito has accepted the D-Rank mission to capture Tora the Cat." My eyes widened. He couldn't have given me that mission! I rolled open the scroll, just as Iruka finished writing. All I read from it was 'Tora', and I knew that he did.

"I'M NOT CHASING THAT DEMON CAT!" He glared at me.

"You show up late, you get the worst missions. If you want better ones, show up earlier." I pouted and placed the scroll in my supplies pouch. Iruka placed his clipboard down, and started dragging me from the room. "Ah yes! Tora was last seen by the Main Gates!" The Hokage called out after me.

"Don't worry Obito-kun. Everything should work out fine. Now, take this-" He shoved a few ryo into my hands. "-and run along. Be sure to get your forehead protector from your apartment on your way to the gates!" He patted my head, and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

I held my forehead protector in one hand, and a stick of dango in the other. I was sitting on a bench outside of the dango stand just a few feet from my apartment. I ate quietly and quickly. Hmm, maybe I should lay off the dango, I might get fat... but Anko ate dango all the time, and look at her! I smirked and watched the people pass by me, only a few giving me a glance.

**_"Obito! You started without me again! Geez!" _**I stiffened, and looked around. I turned to my left and saw a faded out shape running at me. I blinked, and the shape was gone.

"...I...wha?" I scratched my head, and finished off the last stick of dango. I stood, stuffed my forehead protector into my pocket, and stretched. I poked my head into the relatively empty stand, and waved at the old woman who owned the place. "I'll drop by after my mission Granny!" She waved back at me. I grinned, and started off down the road towards the gates.

* * *

Why is it so damn hot out here! I was sweating buckets and I had only been walking for barely a half hour! Oh wait, _**Fire Country**._Dammit, why couldn't Obito be a Snow Country shinobi?

"Hey, you're that new Uchiha in town? Eh... Obito, right?" I heard someone call out to me, as I approached the gates. I looked towards the right, at two people sitting behind a table._'Hmm, they must not be as bloody hot as I'm feeling, since their sitting underneath a flipping sun cover.' _I thought, walking up to them.

"Yep, that's my name, don't wear it out!" I grinned, and leaned onto the table. "So, you know who I am, but I don't know who you are."

"I'm Izumo." The one I was talking to said. The guy next to him smiled.

"I'm Kotetsu."

"Nice to meet you two." I looked out the gates. "Oh yeah, have you two seen Tora around here?" The two cringed.

"Why are you looking for that cat? Aren't you supposed to be at team placements?" Izumo asked.

"Yeah, last I heard, you were a simple Academy graduate." Kotetsu said, looking at me suspiciously. I smiled, and shook my head.

"I'm not a Genin."

"YOU DROPPED OUT OF THE PROGRAM?!" They shouted together. I growled.

"For fucks sake, can no one ever contemplate that maybe, just **_maybe_**, I simply went up a rank! Gah!"

"Well, you have to admit that it's kinda hard to believe that a recent Academy grad is now a Chunin." I sighed.

"I guess. Anyways... oh, I almost forgot." I took my forehead protector out from my pocket, and tied it onto my head. "Right, much better! So, have you two seen Tora?" Izumo nodded.

"Yeah, she ran that way." He pointed into a bush. "Be careful, she's vicious."

* * *

_'This is Uchiha Obito, I have the target in sight.' _I thought to myself, as I squatted in a tree above the loitering cat. It's been about an hour since I accepted the mission. I must have broken the record. _'Red ribbon on the right ear? Check.' _The cat, I had to admit, was cute. But I was more of a dog person. _'Move in!' _I jumped out of the tree, and tackled the poor kitty. I pulled it close, and stood. I smirked down at it. I completely missed the malicious glint in it's eyes.

"Mwahahaha! I caught you, you demo- OH GOD GET IT OFF!" I screamed rather girlishly as Tora began clawing my face off. "FIRE! CAT! SOMEONE HELP!" I shouted, trying to pull the cat from my eyes. I needed those for the Sharingan.

"Gai-sensei! There is a youthful young shinobi needing our help!" I heard, as the cat was pried from my face. I looked up into the face of Gai and his mini-me, Lee. Gai was slowly petting Tora.

"Oh. Hello, Gai." Gai grinned.

"Obito-kun! What a surprise! Are you here with your team on your first D-Rank mission?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a Genin." Lee gasped, horror-stricken.

"YOU DROPPED OUT OF THE PROGRAM?!" I rubbed my temples.

"Again. This is the fourth time that happened! Why can't someone just think 'Oh, perhaps that super awesome boy's now a bloody Chunin'!" Gai chuckled, and handed me the now docile cat.

"How about you rush along and finish your mission, Obito-kun. Lee and I need to finish our training anyways." I grinned.

"Thanks for your help!" I turned to leave, and was walking into Konoha, when I heard Gai call out,

"Oh yes! Be sure to get right to the hospital to get those cuts and scratches dealt with!" I nodded, and started running towards the Gates.

* * *

"Ow, I feel a bit sorry for the poor cat." I mumbled, watching as Tora was crushed by the overly-happy woman who was her owner. I was now standing in front of the Hokage, waiting for my payment. The woman kept thanking me every four seconds. Hiruzen smiled, and shook his head.

"Uchiha Obito has successfully completed his mission with only minor injuries. Your hospital bill will be payed for upon your entrance into the hospital." He said, and I nodded. "The payment for this mission is 500 ryo, along with a congratulatory payment of 250 ryo for breaking the previous record, held by one Uzumaki Kushina, by about a minute and a half." I smirked proudly. I knew I broke the record! Wait, Uzumaki Kushina? Wasn't that...

"I broke Kushina-chan's record!?" The Hokage nodded.

"Yes. Now, madam, you can leave now. Be sure to leave the payment at the front desk." The woman nodded, thanked me once again, and left. "Before I dismiss you, come in Iruka!" Said Chunin walked through the door sheepishly.

"Sorry for eavesdropping, Hokage-sama." Iruka scratched his cheek. Hiruzen smiled.

"No harm done. Now please, escort Obito-kun to the hospital. I have a feeling that he's a lot like our resident copy-cat." I laughed nervously. How had he known that I was going to skip out on the hospital?

* * *

"You know, I hadn't thought it was possible to break the Tora-catching record." Iruka said, as we walked down the road. The hospital loomed eerily a few metres in front of us. I grinned in pride. Iruka knew just what buttons to push to make me feel awesome about myself.

"Yep! I did it in an hour and thirteen minutes!" Iruka coughed, and looked as though he was choking on air. "Eh... Iruka-sensei?"

"I-it's nothing. An hour and thirteen minutes you say? My old Genin team and I took three hours to catch that cat." We started walking into the hospital.

"Damn sensei, your team must have sucked!" Iruka twitched, but said nothing and signed me in. The nurse he handed the paper too smiled but then looked seriously at my face. Oh yes, I almost forgot that damn cat from hell almost took out my eyes

"Well Uchiha-sama, please follow me into the next room. You need to get all those cuts fixed. Especially those around your eyes." I followed her into a small room, which I recognized as the one I was in a few weeks ago. "Oh, it says here that you never received a proper check-up! Well, we'll need to do that after!" I groaned and sat onto the bed there. Great, more time in the hospital! "You'll most likely be required to stay overnight, just so we can be sure your eyes aren't too damaged." Damn Kekkei Genkai hoarders.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it. Hope you all enjoyed.  
**

**Answers from chapter 5:**

**Fellowship of Avengers:**

_She can't remember because of a paradox. The time stream recognizes her as Obito, but it also recognizes Tobi as Obito, and it also believes she is a different person. Therefore, it is trying to fix the paradox by forcing 'Obito' to remember himself. Ah... if that made sense._

**Bijuu lord:**

_Tobi may try to. Heh, however, I'm leaving that decision to the readers._

**suzie1107:**

_No, Obito is not going onto a Genin team. Eh, I 'm not to sure about romance yet, but possibly. I will eventually leave it up to you readers to decide pairings. He has the Sharingan, and whatever his body and chakra remembers._

**Answers from the A/N chapter:**

**Bijuu lord:**

_I... I honestly don't know. Possibly. I still got quite a few chapters until the Shippuden arc. SHippuden is where all the romance and other drama crap will happen.  
_

**yue14121990 (damn, that's a lot of numbers):  
**

_Err, it **might **be Yaoi. As I stated above, I'm leaving the ultimate decision to the readers be it Yaoi or Yuri, although, technically, she is now a he, so it wouldn't really be Yuri... I think..._


	7. I: The Right-hand Man

**A/N: And here is Chapter 7. With this chapter out, I'll be back on my regular update schedule of once a week on weekends. As per usual, all questions asked are answered in the bottom A/N.  
**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Right-hand Man

I dangled my legs over the edge of the bed, kicking them out every few seconds, as I waited for a doctor to come into the room. As I waited, I thought about the upcoming Fourth Shinobi war. _'Kabuto becomes a cool-but-still-very-creepy Orochimaru wannabe and Tobito tries to implement his Moon's Eye Plan- which is a rather stupid plan. A super Genjutsu casted on the __**moon**? __Seriously, what happens to the people when the moons goes down? Or the blind people? Or the people on the otherside of the world? How would the people caught in the Genjutsu gain nourishment? What kind of drugs was Madara on when he came up with that? Hell, what kind of drugs is Tobito on for actually believing that!' _My eyebrow twitched unconsciously. The door to the room opened, a tall man and a silver haired teen entered. That teen looked rather familiar...

"Mister Uchiha, nice to see you again." The man said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, sure it is Docor... uh..."

"Yakushi. And this is my son, Kabuto." I forced myself to not react to the names. I took another glance at the teen, and finally recognized him. _'Yakushi __Kabuto.__That bastard of a sneaky-snake! How did I not realize it was him quicker!'_

"Heh, nice to see you again too Doctor Yakushi." I grinned. "So doc, what's the diagnosis?" I saw Kabuto frown. I'm probably the least Uchiha like not-really-an-Uchiha he's ever had the pleasure of meeting. The doctor chuckled.

"Well, I'm afraid that you have the infamous 'Uchiha-itis'. It's terminal. You only have fifty more years to live." I laughed. This doc was fun! He walked towards me. "I hope you don't mind Kabuto being here, he's trying to complete his Medic-nin training." I shrugged, and mentally rolled my eyes. Yeah, '_**complete**'_.

"Eh, I don't mind one bit." The doc nodded, and picked up the medical chart on the bedside table.

"Please remove your jacket and shirt so I may commence the exam." A series of rather dirty images flashed in my mind, causing me to snicker and giggle. He raised a brow. "And what's so funny, mister?" I coughed, and waved him off.

"Nothing, nothing." I unbuttoned the jacket part of my shinobi ensemble, laying it neatly next to me on the bed, before pulling my shirt over my head. The doc placed a hand, glowing with medical chakra, on my face, quickly healing up all my cuts and scrapes. He then moved his hand down to my chest. Kabuto peered over the doc's shoulder.

"Hey, where did you get that bruise?" The sneaky-snake pointed at my ribs. I looked down, and frowned. Where had that come from? Well... I did **_tackle _**a cat from a tree earlier.

"Heh heh heh, funny story. You see, I tackled that demon-spawn of a cat, Tora, earlier." They both gave me a look. "Okay, I may have tackled her from the top branches of a tree." The doc sighed, and rolled his eyes. I smirked, until the doc frowned seriously. Ah fuck. Something's wrong in my body. "I know that look doc, what's the problem?" He shook his head, and moved his hand down a few centimetres. His brows furrowed.

"...what is going on in here..." He mumbled suddenly, moving his hand up again. I froze. Something was wrong in my lungs? Heart? Was it some disease like Itachi's?

"I... doc, what's going on? What do you mean?" The doc's eyes widened. He must not have meant to have said that out loud. He removed his hand, and, rather suspiciously, quickly turned to the door.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. You'll have to stay overnight, just in case though." He sounded a bit frantic... he must be lying. He started out the room. "Come Kabuto, I'll show you how to complete a patient's write up." With that, he exited, Kabuto trailing after him. I frowned, and looked down at my chest. I sighed.

"...I miss my boobs..." I muttered, before laying down in a comfortable position. Might as well take a nap.

* * *

**_"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Hiruzen looked up at the frantic doctor that burst into his office. He lifted his cup of tea, and sipped from it. Yakushi, he distinctly remembered his surname being._**

**_"Yes, Doctor?" Hiruzen raised a brow as the man's adopted son entered in after and closed the door._**

**_"Hokage-sama, Uchiha Obito's been poisoned!" Hiruzen's cup fell to the ground, and broke into pieces._**

* * *

"OBITO! Are you alright?!" I was startled from my nap by Naruto's loud voice. A breeze from the now open window made me shiver. Maybe I should put my shirt back on... I rubbed at my eyes, and turned to the door, where the blond fishcake had frozen just inside of. "SASUKE! You bastard, what are you doing here!" A hand slapped Naruto on the back of the head. Kakashi and Iruka entered as well, Iruka looking exasperated and Kakashi reading his porn. I turned to the chairs lined up beside the bed, and saw Sasuke.

"Oh hey, Sasuke-chan~! What'cha doing here?" I smirked. "Were you worried about sexy old me?" He looked at me like I was crazy, before handing me a take-out box. I immediately noted the orange swirl on the lid.

"Some weird man told me to give you that. Said he made them extra special since you're stuck in the hospital." I knew that he was really secretely worried about me. He just didn't want to show it. I raised a brow at the box, knowing via smell that there was dango inside. I grinned, and started eating them. I ignored the slightly off taste they had, thinking it was just a simple quirk of the maker. I stopped for a few seconds to ask,

"What do you mean, 'weird'?" Sasuke nodded, and made his way to the door.

"Ah. He was wearing a stupid looking orange mask." I stiffened, and almost choked on the dango in my throat.. Son of a banana, Tobito was sending me these! I swallowed roughly. I glared suspiciously at the remaining sticks. What if he had poisoned them? Fuck, I should have been more careful. I closed the box, and placed it on the bedside table.

"I... uh, yeah. If you see him again, tell him thanks for me, eh?" He waved at me dismissively, and left. I grinned, forgetting about Tobito for a moment, and turned to my remaining guests. "Heya fishcake, Bakakashi, Iruka-sensei!" The three of them shuffled closer.

"Ne, ne, Obito, why are you here? I heard you were sick! The doctor said so!" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"...I'm sick? I only came in here to get my face healed up..." Kakashi and Iruka shared a look. I pretended not to notice. "Ah well, probably an infection." It was then that I noticed the forehead protector Naruto was wearing. "Hey fishcake, that looks good on you." He smiled proudly.

"Thanks 'To." He then blushed as he realized that he called me that. "E-Eh, I mean, Obito!" I smiled.

"Don't worry fishcake! You can call me 'To! It'd be your nickname for me!" He laughed and nodded.

"Obito, Naruto, Iruka and I are going to step out for a second. Behave!"

"Yeah, yeah, Bakakashi." As soon as they were out of the room, I smirked and started putting my shirt and jacket back on. Naruto tilted his head as I made my way to the window. "C'mon fishcake, let's blow this joint." Naruto grinned. I jumped out the window, and landed on the adjacent rooftop. Naruto landed softly next to me.

"Ichiraku's?" My stomach growled.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

**_"Kakashi-sama, Chunin-san, why are you here?" Doctor Yakushi looked up as the two nin entered the Hokage's office. He was currently filling in the proper paperwork that was needed when an active shinobi had been poisoned via an unknown source. His son, Kabuto, had left a few minutes earlier._**

**_"It is as you said, Doctor. Uchiha Obito does not know that something is wrong. However, he acted a bit strange when he received a gift of dango through Uchiha Sasuke from what we assume is his friend. He ate one stick with gusto, before asking Sasuke about who made him deliver them. After being told that it was a man in an orange mask, he almost choked and refused to eat the rest. He is currently chatting with Uzumaki Naruto in his hospital room." Kakashi reported to Hiruzen, who stiffened upon the last sentence. Iruka nodded in agreement._**

**_"...you left them alone?" Hiruzen finally said. Kakashi nodded, but Iruka froze._**

**_"Oh..." Iruka gasped, realizing the consequences of their actions. Hiruzen shook in slight rage, and Kakashi rubbed his head sheepishly._**

**_"...sorry?"_**

**_"ANBU! FIND UCHIHA OBITO AND RETURN HIM TO THE HOSPITAL! STAND GUARD OVER HIM AFTERWORDS!"_**

* * *

I grinned, and I sat onto a stool inside of Ichiraku's ramen bar. Naruto plopped down next to me. "Hey Teuchi! One large pork and two large miso!" I ordered for the both of us. I turned to Naruto, about to strike up a conversation.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" My eyes narrowed. Kabuto. I smirked, and turned to face the nin.

"Details, details." I chuckled a bit. "You know, Kabuto, you're one hell of a sneaky-snake." He twitched.

"S-sneaky-snake?" My smirk broadened. Time for some hints at his loyalty. Hmm, maybe this would help get Orochimaru off of Sasuke... I giggled at the innuendo in that thought, ignoring Naruto and Kabuto's questioning stares. Nah, it'll take more than this to do that.

"Ah. You **_slither _**your way into the _**nest**, _before retrieving all the _**eggs**_ and running off to deliver _**most** of _them to your **_master_**_. _Just like a _snake._" If he did not get what I was insinuating, he was a lot dumber than the manga portrayed him. His eyes flashed with surprise before settling into a glare.

"I see." He turned to leave.

"Don't leave yet Kabuto-chan~! Stay, have some ramen!" He shook his head.

"I'll have to take a rain check on that offer." I grinned. Naruto turned to me in confusion.

"Who was that?"

"Doctor Yakushi's kid, Kabuto. He's a sneaky-snake." Our ramen was finally placed down in front of us. I broke apart a set of chopsticks. Hmm. My chest is hurting a bit. I shook my head, and grinned wider. "Enough about him. Time to eat!" I quickly finished the bowl, and was about to order another, when a hand clamped down on my shoulder. I froze, and looked up into a masked face. "Heh heh... uh, what'cha need miss?" I could tell the ANBU, who currently hauling me to my feet, was a girl, only because she had boobs. Other than that, it was hard to tell. She held up a one-handed hand seal, and we were gone in a flash. I had a feeling I knew exactly where we were going.

* * *

I was right in my assumptions, when we reappeared in a hospital room. I sighed, and flopped onto the bed. I glared at the ANBU lady, waiting for her to leave. When she did, I immediately made a break for the window. I was halfway out, when someone grasped onto the back of my jacket and pulled me back in. Since I was pulled rather roughly, I landed in a heap on the ground. I glared up at the ANBU lady from a few seconds ago. I took a deep breath, ignoring the pang of pain because of it.

"Why'd you stop me! C'mon lady, give me a break! I hate hospitals!" I shouted, leaping to my feet. I pouted, crossed my arms, and flopped onto the bed again. I was expecting her to leave again. She surprised me, though, by pulling a chair to a corner of the room and sitting.

"The Hokage has ordered me to make sure you never step foot from the hospital until you are deemed healthy." I frowned. My chest was hurting again.

"What do you mean? The doc healed me up!"

"..." Was she ignoring me!?

"DON'T IGNORE ME CREEPY MASKED LADY!" It took a bit more breath and energy than usual to shout. She twitched.

"..."

"HEY! WHAT DID I JUST SAY UGLY!" I knew that this should get a response, since she was a girl and girls were always hung up about their appearance. Except for me, but I was raised by a family made up of pretty much guys. She flashed in front of me.

"What did you say twerp!"

"ANBU! Stand down! He's trying to purposely make you angry. Ignore him." The ANBU flickered out of the room. I turned to the door, and saw Bakakashi, Iruka-sensei, Doctor Yakushi, the damn sneaky-snake, and the Hokage.

"Eh-heh-heh... hey old man, what'cha doing here?" I laughed nervously. The Hokage nodded to Iruka, and he left the room and closed the door. I somehow knew that he was standing right on the other side though. "Uh... What's going on, doc? Bakakashi?" They looked at me grimly. "...sneaky-snake?" Kabuto rolled his eyes, and looked away. "Hokage-sama? What's going on?" Hiruzen sighed.

"Obito-kun... I'm afraid that you have been poisoned-" I flinched, half because my chest was now throbbing painfully, and half because of what he said. Looks like my suspicions about Tobito's dango were correct. "-by an unknown source. We do not know the specifics about the poison used. You may be dying at this very moment." I frowned. I knew that Tobito would want to kill me, but so soon? Damn. The doc walked closer. It was then that I noticed he had a bowl of water in his hands.

"Don't worry Uchiha-sama-" I interrupted him. Dammit, if I was dying I didn't want the best doctor I knew to call me by some foreign surname!

"Obito. Call me Obito. None of that stupid formal shit." The doc nodded.

"Okay then. Obito-san, don't worry. Since we don't know exactly what the poison is, I'm going to extract some of it with this water." He gestured to the bowl. "And then analyze it to create an antidote." I nodded. Hiruzen called a few ANBU into the room. As each of the ANBU took a hold of one of my limbs, I remembered the Gaara retrieval arc, and how Kankurou reacted to poison extraction using the same methods. One of them opened my jacket, and cut my shirt off to reveal my chest. If this was any other situation, I probably would have been screaming bloody murder- or laughing, for that matter, but I could barely breathe. Something was preventing me from breathing properly. This shit was serious.

"This... ow. This is going to hurt, isn't it?" I asked, wincing as the doc started pushing a bit of water into my chest. While the coolness of the water helped calm the throbbing, it still fucking hurt. Hiruzen nodded at my question. As I thrashed and bit the inside of my cheeks in pain, I had one thought.

_'I am going to __bloody fucking **murder **__Tobito!'_

* * *

**A/N: And that's the chapter.**

**Answers**

**Suzie1107:**

_Heh. The voice may possibly be all in his/her mind, but it might not be. Nah, I'm messing with you. It was Tobi.  
_

**Black cloaks and red clouds:  
**

_Why yes, it was Tobi giving him the dango! And yes, that was Rin shouting to him before. _

**Fellowship of Avengers:  
**

_Because (s)he likes to eat dango, so giving 'Obito' poisoned dango would kill him/her without actually revealing himself.  
However, as you can see via this chapter, Tobito's plan didn't really work out how he planned.  
_


	8. I: Back to Active Duty

**A/N: As per usual, any question are answered in the bottom A/N.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Back to Active Duty

I awoke later to someone shoving a needle into my chest. "HOLY FU- What the HELL DOC!" I shouted, as the weird blue goop in the needle slowly leaked into my body. Doctor Yakushi stood, tired yet smug, above me. A piece of slightly crumpled paper and a plastic bag were in his hands.

"I just injected you with the antidote. It was one of..." He trailed off and squinted at the paper in his hands. "Ah, the poison was one of Sasori of the Red Sand's more potent poisons, designed to kill slowly and painlessly until the last moment, where it targets the lungs. You're lucky we had already started on the antidote during the Third Shinobi war, or else you'd be dead right now." I nodded.

"I see. Thanks doc." The doc shook his head.

"It was nothing, Obito-san." I smiled. He pulled the needle from my chest, and placed it into a plastic bag. He smiled at me. "All you need to do now is rest. Tomorrow you can resume active duty, but only light missions."

"Thanks again, doc." He said nothing, and quietly left the room. I stared up at the ceiling. "Note to self. Don't eat random dango that appears on your table." I whispered to myself, before closing my eyes.

* * *

"Obito... Obito?" Who the hell is trying to wake me up! "Wake up Obito..." Wait, I know that voice... "Oi, Crybaby, wake up." My eyes snapped open and I glared at Kakashi, who was smiling happily.

"Bakakashi! Don't call me that!" Kakashi just kept smiling.

"Obito, I've signed you out already. Time to leave! You got a mission to do!" He shoved a set of clothing into my hands. "Get dressed, and head to the Hokage Building after this!"

"I, eh, what!" He half-waved and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I looked down at the clothes in my arms, before making my way into the washroom. My stomach growled. "...I want dango..." I sighed, and started getting dressed.

* * *

I rubbed my still growling stomach as I walked into the Hokage Building. I assumed that I was already late for my newest mission anyways, so I didn't stop by the dango stand. I slammed open the doors to the room where Genin and Chunin got their missions. My eyes lit up as they settled on Naruto, who was there with his team. "Hey fishcake!" Naruto grinned, and bounded towards me enthusiastically.

"'To! You're all better! I haven't seen you in days!" Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, you saw him just yesterday." Naruto pouted, while I just laughed. The Hokage coughed, drawing our attention back to him. It was then that I noticed Iruka was sitting there too.

"Hiya Iruka-sensei!" I waved at him, and was delighted to get a wave back. I grinned wider, and gave the Hokage a salute. "Uchiha Obito, reporting in for a mission!" I saw Sasuke and Sakura frown from the corner of my eyes. Hiruzen must have saw it too, since he said,

"Yes. Chunin Uchiha Obito-" I smirked as Sasuke glared slightly and Sakura's eyes widened. "-has the choices of two missions. Painting a fence or chasing Tora the cat." I frowned.

"No matter how much fun I would have chasing that demon of a cat again, the doc has told me only light missions for now." Hiruzen nodded. Kakashi took a step forward.

"Hokage-sama, how about a joint mission between Team 7 and Uchiha Obito?" He asked, sounding all formal. Hiruzen nodded.

"I see. A joint mission of painting a fence. Are you sure Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded. Hiruzen turned to Iruka, absently throwing a blue scroll at Kakashi. "Iruka, record that. Team 7 and Uchiha Obito are on a joint mission to paint a fence."

* * *

I was bored. Damn, who knew that painting a fence was so boring and repetitive? I sighed and dipped my brush into the bucket of white paint closest to me. I looked to Naruto, who was pretty much asleep on his feet. I rolled my eyes, and returned my attention to the fence. I lifted my brush up. A mischievous thought crossed my mind, and I turned to Naruto again. With a smirk, I ran my brush down the side of his head, leaving a large smear of white paint. Naruto jumped, and grabbed at the spot.

"What the hell, 'To!" He glared at me, before using his brush to jab me in the stomach. I laughed.

"Oh come on fishcake. Was that the best you could do?" My smirk widened as I slammed my brush into his forehead.

"Hey!" He picked up a bucket, and threw it's contents at me. I dodged the majority of the spray, still laughing.

* * *

**_"Dammit Obito! Can't you focus on the mission for once?!"_**

**_"No way! You look much better with that paint on your face!"_**

* * *

I shook away the flashback, and grabbed a bucket myself, flinging it at Naruto. He didn't dodge fast enough, though, and ended up being covered with paint. Naruto grinned, picked up another bucket, and tackled me to the ground.

"Oof! Damn fishcake, you're heavy!" He sat up, still holding me down, and raised the bucket.

"Say you're sorry!" I smirked again.

"Hmm... no. Do your worst!" His grin widened, and he tipped the bucket over, causing my head to be doused in paint.

"Alright you two, that's enough." I frowned, and looked to Kakashi, who was watching us in slight amusement.

"Bakakashi, you're such a funsucker."

* * *

We finished the mission pretty quickly after that. Kakashi left to go report, dismissing the rest of us. Naruto invited his teammates and I to ramen, but we all declined. I was down-right tired, Sasuke simply didn't care, and Sakura would only go if Sasuke did. Naruto looked put-out, but I promised him I'd go with him tomorrow after missions.

* * *

I was walking down the road, just a block from my apartment, when I heard a hissing sound. I turned to an alley, and saw a cute little green snake slowly slithering out of a dumpster. I dashed to it, picked it up, and gushed and squealed at it.

"OMFG! HI SNAKE-KUN! I'm Obito! Uchiha Obito! Oh, if only you could talk! We're gonna be best friends! Too bad I can't keep you. Orochimaru totally ruined the snake's reputation." Yeah. I fricken loved snakes. A LOT. Don't judge me, they're awesome reptiles. I cuddled the potentially venomous (and very freaked out) snake to my chest, and took off towards the Main Gate. I needed to return this beauty to it's natural environment. I gave half-wave as I passed by Izumo and Kotetsu, and ran into the forest. I skidded to a stop next to one of the many Training Grounds, and placed the snake softly on the ground. I ran my hands down it's scales once more, before it slithered off. I sighed, pouted, and started making my way back to the village. "I wish I could summon snakes. That would be kick-ass."

* * *

I frowned as I looked under a loose floorboard in my apartment. My box was gone. I replaced the floorboard, and sat back. I had at least six loose floorboards in my bedroom alone. It could be in any one of those, yet I was sure I placed it under this one. I twisted around, and lifted up a different board behind me. I sighed in relief when I saw my box in it. "Phew, good thing I didn't lose that." I put the board back and stood. _'If any of those secrets got into... well, into anyone's hands, I'd be fucked, as would the world.' _I thought, falling onto my bed. I got under the blankets, and looked up to the ceiling. _'Screw what the doctor says. I'm going after Tora again tomorrow.' _I smirked, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes the next morning, and sat up. My room was cold, much to cold. I rolled out of bed and slammed to the floor. "Ow..." I sighed angrily. Why was the floor so cold? On that train of thought, why was my room so cold? I forced myself up to my feet, and stumbled to the washroom. Maybe a shower would make me feel more alive...

I walked out of the washroom half an hour later, and finally noticed that my window was open. _'Oops, I forgot to close it last night...' _I closed it, and made my way into the kitchen. My eyebrows twitched as my eyes fell upon Kakashi, who was sitting in** _my chair, _**drinking **_my coffee. _**"Bakakashi... what are you doing?" Kakashi just eye-smiled.

"Nothing." I scowled, and sat down in the chair opposite of him.

"Why are you here?" Kakashi quickly took a sip from his cup of coffee.

"To offer you a once in a lifetime offer." I raised my brow, and rolled my eyes.

"No." Kakashi sighed.

"Then I guess you don't want to train with my team?"

"Oh. Well, I do. But only if..." I trailed off, a smirk forming on my face. Kakashi gestured for me to continue, and took another sip. "...you get me the Snake Summoning Contract." I had to admit, it was kind of amusing to watch Kakashi choke on a liquid.

"W-What?!" I burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your face! I'm kidding, I'd do anything to see the fishcake more." Kakashi sighed.

"Don't scare me like that Obito. Why would you want to Snake Contract in the first place?" I grinned.

"Snakes are so cool! They're slimy, slithery, and just all around awesome! With one bite they can inject a lethal venom which can kill you in seconds!" I sighed happily. "So awesome..." Kakashi coughed, looking more than disturbed.

"Right... uh, you can come to training tomorrow. We start at 7 AM." With that he disappeared. I shrugged, and started on my way out the door. Dango was calling my name!

* * *

I munched happily on some dango as I sat inside the dango stand. It was drizzling rain out, and I didn't want to get wet, so I was sitting in the comfort of the stand. I looked up to the old woman running the stand, and shouted, "Hey Granny! Another please!" She smiled, nodded, and disappeared into the back rooms to make some more. I grinned, and returned my attention to my last remaining stick. _'Wait, wasn't I supposed to be at the Hokage's Office a while ago? ... ah well, hey! There's Granny, and she has more dango! Yeah!' _I smiled politely, and gave her another 100 ryo for the plate. "Thanks Granny!"

"Obito-kun, fancy seeing you here." I tensed at the voice of the Hokage. I turned to face him.

"Hiya Old Man! 'Sup?" Hiruzen sighed, and sat across from me. He stole one of my dango sticks, placing a scroll on the table as he did so. I frowned. "That was mine..." He rolled his eyes, and motioned to the scroll.

"Obito-kun, Kakashi has sent me a message a few hours ago via summons. He and his team, which had been sent on their first C-Rank this morning-" A ball of dread formed in my stomach. It couldn't be that time already, right? "-have been lied to about the mission from the client. The mission has been bumped to B-Rank or higher. They are too far from Konoha to return within a day, so they are requesting back-up." He levelled me with a serious stare. "Uchiha Obito. You are going to leave in fifteen minutes for Wave Country, scouting out the way for a team of Chunin which will follow after you in two hours. Do you accept the mission." I nodded, and stood.

"I accept Hokage-sama. In fifteen minutes time, I'll be out the Gates." I grabbed the scroll, placed it into my supplies pouch, and dashed off. I needed to pack a bag, quickly. An odd thought came to mind. _'In the original series, Kakashi didn't call for back-up at all. Could my presence be influencing his decisions?'_

* * *

**A/N: And that's the chapter. Didja all enjoy?**

**And now, some answers!**

**TOP SECRET:**

_Psh, no, the real Obito was not just waiting around Konoha to give that gift to Sasuke so he could give it to 'Obito'. He just so happened to run into Sasuke on the way, and decided not to reveal himself yet.  
_

**suzie1107:**

_Eh, Tobito has several Zetsu clones placed in all the major hidden villages. Well, in my stories he does. And yes, Kabuto is working for Orochimaru. Don't worry, Obito's and Sasuke's longer bonding scene will be happening either next chapter or the one after.  
_

**black cloaks and red clouds:**

_Yep! 'Cause Kabuto's a sneaky-snake. :D _


	9. I: Still Recovering and Sasuke

**A/N: And here's the next chapter! As usual, any questions will be answered in the bottom A/N. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Still Recovering, and Sasuke

I rushed out my apartment door, a hastily packed bag on my back. I don't remember what I put inside exactly, as my body was on auto-pilot the entire time. I was too busy thinking about what was going on in Wave. Had the mission changed drastically? Did Zabuza have another accomplice? Was Kakashi just being a lazy ass and asking for back-up so he could laze around? I absently hopped down to the gates, and flashed my mission scroll to the Gate Guards. It was two different guys this time around, so I guess I just missed Izumo and Kotetsu. They nodded once, and I dashed out the gates. My body seemed to be able to hop tree to tree without me actually focusing on the action. I could keep my attention on speeding up... however one did that.

* * *

I dropped to the road about 30 kilometres away from the Village. This was the farthest I have ever been into the forest, and I didn't want to get lost. I kept the road within my sights as I tree-hopped, so I wouldn't get lost. I panted, and looked around. I spotted the remains of a chain, a log, and a shredded rope. This must have been where the Demon Brothers were held, before they escaped and ran off. I looked around for a second, trying to figure out which direction they walked to. I saw a small footprint, and grinned.

"Thank you who ever has such small feet!"

* * *

In Wave Country, Sasuke sneezed, shook his head, and dashed at his tree again.

* * *

I was now dashing alongside the road, following the irregular imprints of shoes on it. However, after another hour of running, I came across a dilemma. It was getting rather dark, really fast. I stopped running and frowned. How long have I been running anyways? I shrugged to myself, and entered the bushes to find a place to camp out for the night. I stopped just outside of a clearing, and smiled at it. _'Perfect spot.'_

"Well, well, well! If it isn't our favourite Uchiha!" I looked up into the trees, and grinned at Kotetsu, who was waving at me.

"Hey Kotetsu! Are you part of the group of Chunin sent out after me?" He nodded, and jumped down. Izumo jumped out after him, along with that damn sneaky-snake. "Why's he here!" I pointed at Kabuto, and he sighed. Izumo shook his head, and pushed my arm down.

"Obito, Kabuto is a medic-nin, as you know. Hokage-sama has assigned him to this mission in case anyone gets injured." I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Stupid sneaky-snake. Let's set up camp, it's getting pretty dark." I said, and I stomped into the clearing. Once I was in the middle of it, I squatted, and started arranging rocks into a circle. _'Making a fireplace will make me feel better. Actually, setting something on fire would make me feel much more better!' _I smiled as I completed my circle. A pile of dry wood landed inside it, and I stood up. Kotetsu was smiling, and he held a few more sticks in his arms. I smiled back, and shook out my hands. I closed my eyes, and focused on the hand seals for my favourite jutsu. The Fireball jutsu. I did all the required seals, and placed half seal at my mouth. "**Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!**" A small flame shot out of my mouth and onto the wood. As it ignited, I frowned slightly. I was aiming for a large fireball, because it would make me happier. _'I should really learn how to harness my chakra better.'_

"Dang Obito, how did you compress the **Fireball jutsu **like that?" Izumo asked, and I grinned. I would have thought that they would have picked up that I could barely do any jutsu, let alone preform a full-sized fireball.

"Heh heh, I'm just awesome that way." My stomach rumbled. I placed my pack on the ground next to me, and sat. As I dug through my pack for something to eat, I heard Kabuto explaining my tiny fireball.

"All Uchiha-san did was place a smaller amount of chakra into the jutsu. I bet if any of us tried it, we could come up with the same results." I, miraculously, found something to eat in my pack. Sadly, it was just some trail-mix and a bag of jerky. Well, several bags of both.

"Oi, Obito, do you think you can share some of that? All I've got is some dango I bought earlier." Kotetsu said, holding up a wrapped up plate.

"YES!" I tossed him a bag of jerky and held my hands up. "Now, gimmie." He chuckled, and gave me the plate.

"Geez, I forgot you liked that stuff so much. It's not healthy for you, you know." I laughed and unwrapped the plate. Two sticks of dango sat on it. I placed a hand to my chin, and pretended to think. Kabuto rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing, Uchiha-san?" I smirked.

"I'm contemplating whether to eat both sticks now, or save one for later..." I held a stick up. "Screw it, I'll just eat both now!" A round of laughter came from my exclamation, and I grinned. Good times, good times...

* * *

After everyone was done eating, and the fire was low, we laid out our sleeping bags. I laid mine close, but not too close, to the fire, and snuggled deep into my bag. I stared into the dying embers, and frowned again. _'Why did Kakashi call for back up? ...hn... I'm getting... sleepy...' _My eyes closed. Before I could actually fall asleep, I heard the other three talking.

"...why do you guys think Kakashi-senpai called for help?" Izumo asked. I kept my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep.

"Shh, don't wake Obito up..." I felt them look towards me, before returning to their conversation. "I don't know. Maybe he wants more protection for his Genin? This was supposed to be a C-Rank mission. Now it's what a... uh..." Kotetsu muttered back

"It's an A-Rank now." Kabuto said.

"Right. Since it went up a whole two ranks, why wouldn't he call for back-up? One Jounin can't fight against all the potential enemies their bound to face **_and _**protect his Genin and client at the same time." In my mind, I nodded. _'Makes sense.'_

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Izumo muttered, before I heard him yawn. "Well, I'm getting pretty sleepy. Who has first watch?"

"I do." Kabuto said. I heard some shuffling around, before Kotetsu said,

"Wake me in two, kay?" I think Kabuto nodded. After hearing nothing but Kabuto placing more wood on the fire, I fell asleep.

* * *

I don't know what time it was exactly when I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Oi, Obito, get up now." I swatted at the hand.

"Bugger off, Kotetsu..." I frowned when I couldn't fall back asleep. I crawled out of my sleeping bag, and glared. I rubbed at my eyes, before noticing that the sun was barely over the horizon. "What time is it?"

"About five in the morning." Kabuto said, rolling up his sleeping bag. I huffed, and did the same. As I stuffed my sleeping bag into my pack, I said,

"Why did you wake me so early?" Izumo passed me a scroll.

"Sorry, Obito, but Hokage-sama wants you back in Konoha. You're still recovering. It's too dangerous for you to do a lot of exercise." He said. I sighed. _'Even though I do want to join the mission, he's right. I feel terrible...' _I really did feel terrible. My head was pounding, and my lungs burned.

"Ugh. Fine..." I muttered, placing a hand to my chest. Ow, maybe I should let that sneaky-snake check me out before I leave... nah, I'll be fine. I shimmied my pack onto my shoulders, and saluted. "It was great being-" I let out a flurry of hacking coughs. "Ouch. Ah, I think I'll walk back..." I sniffled, and waved. "It's been great, you guys! Be careful, okay?"

"We will be, Obito. Take it easy on the way back."

* * *

It was almost noon when the gates of Konoha came within my sights. And my head was pounding even more than before. My lungs didn't hurt as much, but my head sure made up for the loss of chest pain. As soon as I signed in at the Guard station, an ANBU appeared beside me.

"Uchiha Obito, the Hokage wishes to see you." Oh hey, it's that lady ANBU that dragged me back to hospital before! But damn is her voice loud. I winced, and rubbed my temples.

"...kay..." I muttered, and she grabbed my arm.

* * *

I landed in a pained heap on the floor in the Hokage's Office. I groaned, and grabbed my head. "Why doesn't anyone ever tell me that the **Body Flicker jutsu** worsens a migraine?" Hiruzen just raised a brow, and dismissed the lady ANBU.

"Obito-kun, good to see you in good health. I trust that you ran across no complications in your short mission?" I stood slowly, having to grab the desk to straighten myself.

"None at all, Hokage-sama." He nodded.

"Good. I'm sure you know why I withdrew you from the mission, right?" I pouted, and nodded.

"Yeah. I resent your reasoning, though." I coughed a few times. Hiruzen rolled his eyes. Why do people roll their eyes so much around me?

"Go home and rest, Obito-kun." He dismissed me, and I sighed. He was right though, I need some sleep.

* * *

About two weeks later, after I've completed yet another boring D-Rank, the Hokage gave me the most wonderful news ever.

"Obito-kun, Kakashi, his team, and the others are returning soon- within the hour, actually." I grinned. "Now, I'm sure you want to go greet them at the Main Gates. Dismissed." I dashed out of the room, and was quickly on my way to the gates. A few seconds of running put me just inside inside the gates. I smiled at the gate guards, and looked out down the road. I have to admit though, that I was a bit more worried about Sasuke than anyone else on the teams. I mean, Sasuke was pretty much the only one who almost died on the bridge. I tapped my foot impatiently.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the Hokage joined me in my waiting. A couple of seconds later, I saw the group walking down the road. I completely ignored the way my heart clenched when I didn't see Naruto or Sasuke right away. They were walking a little ways behind the group, supporting each other. I smiled, and shoved my hands into my pockets. Kakashi stopped just in front of us, and gave a slight wave.

"Hokage-sama, Team 7 has safely returned from their false C-Rank mission."

"Kakashi, tell me. How many times did you or one of your Genin almost die on this mission?"

"..quite a few, Hokage-sama. Especially Sasuke, who would have died had Kabuto-san not been there." I suppressed a flinch. Seems like the mission really had turned for the worse. As Hiruzen and Kakashi talked about a few more details, I found myself walking towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey, fishcake. Can you let me and Sasuke talk for a moment?" Naruto nodded, and made his way off to the side. Sasuke stared at me, and I smiled slightly. "Sasuke... are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm alive, aren't I?" I chuckled.

"That's not what I meant, but whatever." He gave a small smile. I walked up to him, and patted him on the shoulder. "Come on, cousin. Let's get something to eat."

* * *

Sasuke and I sat next to each other in Ichiraku's, where we all unanimously decided to eat. Well, I said dango, but everyone shot that down. I was silently contemplating whether or not to tell Sasuke that I was poisoned a few weeks ago. It seemed that Sasuke knew that something was up, when he asked,

"Obito? What's on your mind?" I looked at him, and sighed.

"Sasuke-chan, you know how you almost died on your mission?" He nodded. "Well, a few weeks ago, I could have died." He froze.

"What? How?" He almost shouted, and I shushed him.

"Shh, I don't want Naruto to know. He'll freak." Sasuke nodded again. "Well, you know that guy in the orange mask that asked you to give me that dango?" He nodded once more, slightly hesitant. "To-" I stopped myself from saying his name. "-That guy poisoned the dango. He's been leaving me some for a while."

"He... poisoned it?" His eyes widened. "Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Whoa, I've never heard Sasuke sound so concerned. I smiled at him, and waved him off.

"Nah, the doc healed me up nice and fine."

"The doc?"

"Doctor Yakushi, great guy. He's funny too- best doctor ever."

"I see..."

* * *

In the hospital, Doctor Yakushi suddenly felt as though something really good was going to happen to the hospital.

* * *

"He's awesome. I recommend him, actually. And I hate hospitals, so that's saying something!" I grinned as Teuchi put another bowl of ramen in front of both of us. I slurped up some noodles. I glanced at the clock and swallowed. "Well, it's getting pretty late. I should go now." Sasuke placed a few coins onto the table before I could, and quickly finished his ramen.

* * *

As we walked down the road, Sasuke turned to me and asked,

"Obito, where do you live, exactly?"

"Oh, I live in Naruto's apartment complex. A floor down from him, actually." An odd look crossed his face.

"Why do you live there?" I frowned. I've never really asked why the Hokage placed me in that specific apartment building.

"It's not healthy living in a place where, every time you turn your head, you see the remains of your family." He flinched. "Plus, there might be ghosts! And ghosts are scary!" I laughed, although it sounded a bit forced. We slowly came to a stop outside my apartment complex. "I'll see you tomorrow, ne Sasuke?" He nodded. I pulled him into a hug.

"W-What are you doing?!" I smirked.

"It is scientifically proven that not getting enough parental love when you are a child severely stunts your mental growth. Since I'm the only Uchiha alive and in Konoha who's slightly older than you, it is my job to make sure you receive some hugs and love. Now shhh, let this happen..." I patted his back, and pulled out of the hug. I grinned at Sasuke. His eyes were wide. "See you tomorrow Sasuke!" I waved at him, and was pleased to get a small wave back before he pivoted and walked off. My grin softened a little, and I walked into my apartment complex. Time to sleep...

* * *

What I did not expect, though, was to walk out of my apartment the next morning, to see Sasuke moving in a few doors down. Huh, I wonder why. I thought he was happy in the Uchiha complex.

"Hey Sasuke-chan!" I shouted, walking up to him. "What'cha doing?"

"I... those things you said last night, about it not being healthy living in a place where I can _**see **_everything that reminds me of my family, it made me think. I asked Hokage-sama if I could move. He just smiled at me and said 'Finally.'" I chuckled a bit. "...do you think you can help me move in?" I grinned.

"Sure thing, cousin!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's that. There, Obito and Sasuke had their moment of love. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Answers:**

**Bijuu lord:**

_Why, yes, Tobi will. However, he won't try again until, most likely, the Chunin exams. Which are coming up!  
_

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! It will be up next weekend sometime!  
**


	10. I: Suspicious Missions and Training

**A/N: And here's the next chapter! As I'm sure you know by now, any questions asked are answered in the bottom A/N.  
**

**I've realized that I've forgotten a disclaimer on my other chapters. So here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, that is property of the rather talented Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Suspicious Missions and Training

I walked down the main road, hands in my pockets. I honestly had no idea where I was going. I just let my feet take me around. I ducked down a side road, which lead to the Hokage Monument. The road was quite empty. I looked up at the monument as I walked closer.

* * *

**_"Hey Obito! Did you know that Minato-sensei will be getting his face on the monument?"_**

* * *

I sighed. Those damn voices I keep hearing are seriously interfering with my quiet time. I knew one of the voices was my own- well, technically Obito's, but still- and another was a younger sounding Kakashi. But the other one eluded me. I felt like I knew who it was, but I couldn't remember. I shook my head, and started up the staircase in front of me.

* * *

I grinned out to the village from my position on the Second Hokage's ear. I sat down carefully, and leaned forward, to peer down at the people. Sure, I've seen this exact same view in the Anime and the Manga, but it was very different to see it for real. A puff of smoke right next to me signalled the arrival of an ANBU. I looked up at the ANBU, and smiled. It wasn't the lady ANBU I was used to. Instead, it was a man.

"Can I help you, ANBU-san?"

"Hokage-sama had told you not to be late for receiving a mission. You are four hours late." I huffed, and crossed my arms.

"I honestly had no idea that that much time had passed."

"I am to take you straight to Hokage-sama." He placed a hand on my shoulder, and made a hand seal.

* * *

As soon as we appeared in front of Hiruzen, a scroll was launched at my face. It was only by reflex that I caught it. Hiruzen looked tired and rather angry. I decided not to antagonize him more, and rolled open the scroll. I briefly noted the ANBU flickering away. I quickly scanned the scroll, and frowned. That damn sneaky-snake had requested some help in the hospital, from me. Only me.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure _**he**_ requested me specifically?"

"Yes, Obito-kun. Kabuto-kun had requested you specifically. He needs the Sharingan's help, and Uchiha Sasuke is currently on a mission." My frown deepened. If I had read correctly it would just be me and Kabuto. Alone. I did not want to be within ten metres of that snake without someone else with me.

"...err..." I got choked up about what to say. Kabuto obviously had an ulterior motive. "I, uh... Right, Hokage-sama. I accept." Hiruzen motioned for Iruka to mark it down, and dismissed me.

* * *

I paused outside the hospital, where me and Sneaky-Snake were supposed to meet up. What in the seven hells possessed me to accept this mission? Oh yeah, to see if Kabuto really had an ulterior motive. I groaned, and hit the side of my head. I was becoming paranoid.

"Uchiha-san, you've arrived early for once." I ignored the comment and turned to him.

"Sneaky-snake. What exactly do you want?" Kabuto gave a rather fake looking smile.

"I need some help with our more rowdy patients. You need to utilize the Sharingan to knock them out." I nodded, and started into the hospital. _'Hopefully that's all he wants...' _I completely missed the smirk he gave after I turned my back to him.

* * *

Twenty. Twenty freaking patients to knock out with my Sharingan. Let me tell you, it takes me a lot more chakra than usual to simply attempt to activate my Sharingan. Imagine how much chakra I wasted knocking those bastards out! It took me two whole hours to do the mission. Two flipping hours! Geez, I really should train my chakra.

After I finished, I was taken to a, unknown to me, room that was isolated from the others, and told to rest. And, since I was extremely tired, I sort-of fell asleep on the bed there quickly, forgetting that that damn Sneaky-snake was in there as well. I said sort-of, as I wasn't unconscious, but I also wasn't awake. I was floating in between. I felt a hand shake me slightly, but I couldn't react. _'That's odd...'_I tried my hardest to move, but I couldn't. I could only open my eyes. I glared up at Kabuto, who was smirking.

"Well, what do you know. The reports are true. You're completely vulnerable when your tired." Oh how I just wanted to smack that smirk right off his face. I tried to raise a hand to do just that. Kabuto seemed to realize what I was trying to do, and tsked. "Ah, ah, ah. None of that. You can't move, Obito, I caught you in a paralyzation jutsu." I growled at him in my mind, as it seemed as though my vocal cords wouldn't work either. "You know, when I told Orochimaru-sama about you, he didn't believe me at first." Yeah, Obito Uchiha had been proclaimed dead during the Third War, dipshit. Of course he wouldn't believe you. As if he sensed my sarcastic thought, he glared. "So I sent him some proof." He licked his lips rather creepily. If I could shudder, I would have. "And, wouldn't you know, he found you much more interesting than Sasuke-kun." I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. "But too bad you have such an intense loyalty to Konoha. Orochimaru will still get Sasuke, whether you like it or not." My eyes widened slightly. What did that damn snake know? He made a hand seal. "You won't tell anyone about our _lovely _conversation, would you?" I glared again, and he chuckled. A familiar presence appeared outside the room. Kakashi! "Go to sleep, Obito..." Kabuto whispered, and my eyes shut against my will. I was unconscious a few seconds later.

* * *

I awoke a few hours later in my apartment, on my couch. Kakashi sat in my armchair, reading through one of his stupid porn books.

"Don't read that crap in my house, Bakakashi." Kakashi eye smiled.

"Only if you stop calling me that, crybaby." I rolled my eyes and sat up. I grabbed my head at a sudden wave of vertigo.

"Whoa, the room's spinning..."

"Not so fast, Obito. You passed out from chakra exhaustion. You need to rest." I raised a brow, and thought back to the scene in the hospital room. _'Right, "Chakra Exhasustion". But that's a damn good excuse.'_Kakashi closed his book, and placed it into his supplies pouch. My stomach growled slightly.

"...I'm hungry." I muttered, rubbing my abdomen. Kakashi just shook his head, and got up to leave.

"Well, since you seem okay, goodbye!" He disappeared, and I glared after him. With a groan, I got up slowly, and made my way into the kitchen. I guess it's cereal for supper tonight.

* * *

The next day, I found myself out in one of the training grounds, not knowing exactly what I was going to do. I came here to train, yes, but I didn't know _how._I looked around the grounds, and saw a large pond. Well, I could train up my Fireball Jutsu... With a firm nod, I walked towards the pond, stopping near the edge. I shook out my hands, and closed my eyes. I needed to concentrate._'Feel the chakra inside, and move it into the jutsu. Deep breaths. Preform the hand seals.'_On the last seal, my eyes snapped open. A large amount of my chakra flowed into my throat. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Despite the amount of chakra poured into the jutsu, only a mediocre looking fireball came from me. I pouted, and crossed my arms. I was doing something wrong. Well, that or I was missing something.

"...chakra control. That's what I need to do!" With a grin, I pivoted towards the trees, and dashed for the closest one.

* * *

After what felt like the hundredth time falling from the tree, I took a break. I wiped sweat from my cheeks, as the rest of my face was either covered by a forehead protector or goggles, and panted. I swear that damn tree was smirking at me! Who knew this stupid climbing exercise was hard! What am I doing wrong? I looked at the tree, and saw absolutely no dents or anything on it. Too little chakra? I brought my hands up into the Ram seal, and focused my chakra to the bottom of my feet. It took me a while, but I eventually felt my feet warm up a little because of all the chakra circulating inside them. I lifted a foot, and stepped onto the tree. When I didn't fall off, I placed my other foot on. When I didn't fall after a few seconds, I grinned and started walking up and down the tree.

"That wasn't that hard! Man, I was making such a big deal out of it!"

* * *

"Obito!" I heard Naruto call out. I was in the tree, taking a little nap.

"Hey fishcake!" I smiled down at him, and hopped out of the tree. I had hoped to land in a graceful looking crouch, but ended up smashing face first into the ground. "AH! MY MOSE!" I shouted, sounding all nasally, sitting up quickly. I grabbed my bleeding nose, and groaned. What is up with me and injuring myself today?

"'To! Are you okay!" Naruto said. The rest of Team 7 came out of the bushes. I gave him a sarcastic glare.

"Yes Maru-o, I'm fime. My mose is just brokem." I heard Kakashi chuckle a bit. He walked closer, and crouched before me.

"Obito, I'll set your nose back in place."

"Mo, you wom't." Before I could think anymore about refusing, Sasuke had grabbed my hands, and held them behind my back. "HEY!" And, in a flash of pain, Kakashi had set my nose back in place. Sasuke then let my arms go, and backed away. "FUCK! THE HELL BAKAKASHI!" I gently rubbed the bridge of my nose as the pain slowly ebbed off.

"There. All better. Thank you Sasuke." Kakashi said, smiling and standing straight. I glared.

"Jerks." Kakashi just chuckled again, and looked around the clearing.

"So, what were you doing, Obito?" He asked, and I gestured towards the tree.

"Attempting to gain chakra control. I was about to start the water walking exercise." And, to prove that that was my objective, I got up and made my way towards the pond. Naruto bounded up behind me, a small frown on his face.

"Water walking?" He muttered, and I nodded. I took a deep breath, and, after focusing my chakra, I stepped onto the pond. I got four steps out before I fell in.

"COLD!" I screeched, dragging myself slowly out of the water. Naruto laughed at my misery, before attempting it himself. He only got three steps. I heard chuckles and giggles from behind me, and I grinned. I tried the exercise once more, and got to the middle of the pond before falling through the surface. It was, at that moment, that I remembered that I could not swim. I jabbed my hand out of the water, and waved frantically, before I sunk lower. I was losing oxygen fast. I tried to pull myself from the water, but I was unsuccessful. I felt someone grab the back of my jacket and pull me out onto dry land. I gasped and coughed, and turned to see a wet looking Naruto coughing next to me. I had forgotten that he was still in the water.

"Obito!" Kakashi shouted, as he, Sasuke, and Sakura ran closer. Sasuke knelt next to me, worry entering his eyes. I coughed a few more times, before flashing them a thumbs up.

"Just peachy!" I grinned. "Note to self, learn to swim before learning to walk on water." I muttered, turning to Naruto. "Thanks fishcake." Naruto grinned back.

"Anytime, 'To." I laughed and used the still crouching Sasuke as support, to help me stand. Once I was right side up, I threw a fist into the air.

"Who wants ramen!" Naruto cheered, and jumped up. We fist bumped, and, without even checking to see if the others were following, made our way towards Ichiraku's. I'll get some dango on the way.

**A/N: And end. Did you enjoy?**

**Also, big question, _should Sasuke really receive the curse seal?_ I mean, I have a huge plot planned out where he does end up receiving it, but I also have a few ideas where he doesn't, despite all of those still having him seek out Orochimaru for power. I myself am leaning towards that he does receive it. What do you think?**

**Answers!**

**Suzie1107:**

_As you can tell by Kabuto's monologue in this chapter, yes, Orochimaru knows that there is another Uchiha in town. But, he still wants Sasuke only, as Sasuke would be easier to manipulate, and Orochimaru remembers 'Obito' having intense loyalty to Konoha, making him an unlikely target.  
_

**Bulma3678:**

_Nah, I really actually like Kabuto from the first part of Naruto. A horrible fire-y death may occur during the Fourth Shinobi war arc, where he becomes a huge jerk.  
_

**Also, I wouldn't mind if you guys just shout out possible pairings in your reviews. It gives me ideas, after all.  
**

**The poll for pairings, however, is currently in support of no pairings at all with 9 vote, Yaoi coming up second with 8, and the "not-really-yuri-since-she's-a-guy-now" in last with 7. Remember to vote!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be out next weekend sometime!**


	11. II: Beginning of Deterioration

Chapter 11: Beginning of Deterioration

About a week later, after one of my many swimming lessons that week, a hawk called out from above. I was sitting with Kakashi and his team, sipping some tea and eating some dango. I looked up at it, and frowned. _'I'm pretty sure that hawk symbolizes something very important... oh son of a... it's the Chunin Exams arc already?'_I gave Kakashi a look, and quickly finished my dango. Kakashi nodded mutely, and turned to the three Genin behind us. He eyes smiled.

"Well, Obito and I need to leave a bit earlier than usual. We'll meet up tomorrow at the bridge, alright?" Without bothering to wait for an answer, Kakashi placed a hand on my head, and **Body Flickered** us out of there.

* * *

We stopped on a roof a block or so away from the Hokage Building. The hawk followed us, and swopped down. It gave us one of the messages tied to its legs before flying off. Kakashi rolled open the tiny scroll.

"All available Chunin, Jounin, Special Jounin, and ANBU are to report to the Hokage's office in ten minutes." Kakashi read aloud. We shared a look, before he once again placed a hand on my shoulder and preformed the **Body Flicker Jutsu**.

* * *

This time, we landed in the Hokage's Office. There were quite a number of Chunin and Jounin inside. After another ten minutes of waiting, and no one else arriving, Hiruzen cleared his throat.

"I'd like to thank all of you for joining me here today. I'm sure you all know why you're here. The time for the Chunin Exams has arrived. This year, they are here, in the Leaf." Everyone in the room nodded. "Now. I have picked the proctors for this exam already. The proctor of the first exam, Morino Ibiki." Quite a few of the Chunin and Jounin paled. "The proctor for the second exam, Mitarashi Anko." A few more people paled, which in turn made me chuckle. It's just an exam. "And the proctor for the final exam is Gekko Hayate. Should any of these proctors have any reason for being unable to proctor their exams, I have a few back ups as well. Shirunai Genma, Yamanaka Inoichi, and Uchiha Obito." I twitched as almost everyone in the room turned to look at me.

"Sir, isn't Uchiha Obito a simple Chunin? Should you not have more experienced Jounin on your back up list?" One of the many Chunin shouted. Hiruzen shook his head.

"I have complete trust in my Shinobi's talents. I believe that Uchiha Obito has more than enough experience to proctor a simple Chunin exam, should it ever come to that." I gave a proud smirk. I was a terrible shinobi, and I knew that, yet here the Hokage was praising me! "However, the only way for him to become proctor is if both Genma and Inoichi are unable to." I deflated slightly. "Ibiki has already selected what kind of exam he is doing, and has asked for fifty Chunin and Special Jounin volunteers. He asked for a specific few, all of whom I have agreed with. Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo, and Uchiha Obito have all been assigned to help proctor the first exam. Ibiki needs around forty-seven more volunteers. Anyone who wishes to may take it up with either Ibiki himself or me. Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" Everyone saluted and nodded. Hiruzen smirked to himself and continued.

"Alright. On to team nominations. Which Jounin-sensei wish to nominate their teams?" The Jounin looked among themselves. The first Jounin to step forwards was Gai.

"My youthful team is ready for the exam, Hokage-sama! I, Might Gai, do hereby formally nominate my Genin team, consisting of Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten, for the Chunin Exams." He grinned widely. Hiruzen nodded, and wrote it down. Kurenai stepped forwards next.

"I, Yuhi Kurenai, do hereby nominate my Genin team, consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino, for the Chunin Exams." Asuma strode forwards.

"I, Sarutobi Asuma, do hereby nominate my Genin team, consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji, for the Chunin Exams." As soon as the Hokage had finished writing that down, everyone turned to Kakashi. Kakashi took a step forwards. I'll admit, though, that I was silently hoping that he wouldn't nominate his team.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, do hereby nominate my Genin team, consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, for the Chunin Exams."

* * *

Kakashi helped me stumble my way into my apartment a little past two in the morning. Who knew that Old Coot could talk for so long? We must have been in that meeting for eight hours! I stretched, and flopped into a chair at my kitchen table.

"Ugh, who knew the Old Man could talk for so long?" I muttered, resting my forehead against the cool wood of the table. Kakashi chuckled.

"I'd say everyone who's ever been in a meeting with him." I laughed a bit, before yawning.

"Man, I'm exhausted." I mumbled, pushing back my chair. I sighed lazily as I looked at the hallway leading to my room. "But my room is all the way over there..." I whined, and attempted to stand. Attempted being the key word. I got to two feet alright, but once I took a step I was careening face first to the floor. Kakashi caught me just as I was about to hit the floor.

"How about I help you to your room." He said, amusement coating his voice. I looked up at him hopefully.

"Carry me?" He chuckled, and threw me over his shoulder. I pouted, and smacked him on his back. "This is not what I had in mind, Bakakashi." He just continued chuckling, and started carrying me to my room.

"Next time phrase your questions properly." He kicked open my bedroom door, and dropped me onto the bed.

"Jerk." I grumbled, before snuggling under my blankets.

"Goodbye, Obito. Sleep tight." Kakashi said, and I gave him a dismissive wave.

"You too, Kakashi. See ya." He laughed slightly under his breath, and poofed away.

* * *

**_I was moving. How? ...I can't see, though. It's dark... shh, I can hear voices..._**

**_"Pein... I'm going to be unreachable for an undetermined amount of time." An extremely familiar voice said. Tobi. Fu-_**

**_"Madara. Where are you going?" Pein asked, interrupting my thoughts, and eliciting a chuckle from Tobi._**

**_"I am going to the Leaf Village."_**

**_"Why?" I could sense Tobi's glare._**

**_"Rumour has it that a certain Uchiha has returned to the Leaf. I want to be certain that this is true."_**

**_"Uchiha?"_**

**_"Yes. Uchiha Obito, to be precise."_**

* * *

I awoke later with a gasp. I grabbed at my head. _'What the hell was that?!' _I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. _'That must have happened a while ago, as Tobi has already tried to kill me.'_I frowned. Why was I getting a vision of the past? I shook my head, and shimmied off of my bed. I yawned, and looked at my alarm clock. One in the afternoon. _'Not bad.'_

* * *

I was out of my apartment by two thirty, and on my way to the mission hall. I grinned widely. I was ready to catch Tora again! I had forgotten that the Doc had given me the all clear the other day. Ah, speaking of the Doc, I was supposed to meet him later this day to catch up. We had become great friends. Eh, on the note of catching up, I still needed to speak to Sasuke about those fake Uchiha things. Dammit. I'll do it tomorrow. Or maybe later today, after my meeting with the Doc. I looked up at the sun, and judged it to be about 2:45. I think I'll go meet with the Doc now. He never did specify a time, but his shift is almost over. I nodded, and dashed off to the hospital.

* * *

I sat down in a chair opposite of the Doc, and smiled. I had just finished telling him all about my almost drowning experience. He shook his head, and motioned me forwards.

"Obito-kun, you're supposed to go to the hospital after almost drowning. Not a ramen bar. Now, come here. I'll scan for anything wrong." He smirked. "And you get a free examination, and can skip your next scheduled one in four weeks." I laughed, and bounded closer.

"Awesome! Thanks doc!" He smiled and placed a glowing green hand on my chest.

"It's the least I could do, after your cousin donated to the hospital a few days ago." I raised a brow.

"Sasuke-chan donated to the hospital? How much?"

"Enough to get all brand new supplies for all sectors. And there are twenty-three different sectors, not mentioning the sub-sectors within each sector." He sighed happily, and moved his hand so it was aligned with my heart. "He can be so kind sometimes." I grinned.

"Yeah. He only acts like an ass when he's around everyone who isn't me. I have a feeling you're going to be requested by him a lot." He chuckled, and removed his hand.

"That would be good for my reputation. You're all healthy, Obito-kun."

"Sweet. Hey doc, you got anymore of those awesome cookies?" I pointed to the plate of cookies on the desk, which was empty. The Doc twitched.

"Obito-kun, there were twenty cookies on that plate. I only had one." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, and grinned wide.

"Sorry?"

* * *

I waved goodbye to the Doc and walked out of the hospital. It was about four in the afternoon. Let's see, what's on my list of things to do now. Get a mission? Nah, it's a bit late for that. Walk around the village? Eh, sounds tempting. Talk to Sasuke-chan? Ah... I should really get to that. I laughed to myself, and started on my way to Sasuke's.

"Hey, shorty! Obito!" I frowned. Who would call me such a demeaning nickname? At least they had the decency to say my name afterwards so I knew that they were talking about me. I turned, and saw Kotetsu and Izumo walking up to me.

"Ah, if it isn't dumb and dumber." I smirked as the two bristled.

"Short-stuff, you can't just call Izumo dumb!" Kotetsu said. My smirk widened.

"So you're admitting to being dumber?" The spiky haired nin huffed and crossed his arms.

"No." I laughed.

"So what do you guys want, anyways?" Izumo smiled as Kotetsu grinned.

"We wanted to tell you of the prank we're thinking of doing before the first exam." Izumo said. I grinned evilly, and stuck my hands in my pockets.

"What kind of prank are we talking about?"

* * *

I knocked on Sasuke's door later that evening, at around 6:30. Kotetsu and Izumo had several long-winded plans, and, after they finished explaining their pranks, we went out for dango and red bean soup. The door in front of me opened, and a slightly dishevelled Sasuke stepped out.

"Hey Sasuke-chan." I grinned at him. He just grunted in response. "...anyways... I'm here to tell you about somethings you missed out on." He groaned.

"This isn't about sex, is it? Kakashi-sensei gave us that talk earlier today." Seeing the haunted look come into his eyes, I burst out laughing.

"My god, he gave you the Talk today? Ha! Did he use visuals?" Sasuke shuddered.

"Yes." I wiped a tear from my eyes, and sighed.

"I'm not here to talk about sex or anything pertaining to it. I'm here to tell you about some-" _**Fake**. _"-Uchiha traditions, which most Uchiha learn at eleven or twelve." Sasuke's eyes lit up.

"Really? Come in then." He moved out of the way, and I walked past him into the apartment.

"Nice flat." I said, making my way into the living room. I plopped down onto the couch, and waved him over. "Come, come, sit. Now, Sasuke-chan, what do you know already about the Uchiha, their customs, and their traditions?"

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of Sasuke detailing everything he knew about the Uchiha, I rubbed my temples and sighed. I had just learned several things I absolutely never wanted to hear ever again. Like exactly how and why the Mangekyo Sharingan is activated, and how Uchiha handle their dead. I would prefer to not eat people, even if they're dead already.

"...and I know several variations of the fireball, which I learned from the Uchiha library, and several other fire jutsu." Sasuke wrapped up his monologue with that sentence. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, and sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Alright, that's good. You know most of what I was going to cover. There is really only one or two other points to cover. What do you know about the Uchiha's history?" At the shake of his head, I smiled slightly. "Don't worry, that's what I'm here for. Alright, long ago, the Sage of the Six Paths had two sons. One went on to found the Senju clan, while the other founded the Uchiha. A few hundred years later, Uchiha Madara was pronounced head of the clan..." I prattled on and on about Madara and his friendship to Hashirama, his brothers, and their bond. I specifically stressed the bond and friendship part. Sasuke hung off of my every word. "...and, after Hashirama defeated Madara in the Valley of End, they held his wake. Despite Madara being a traitor. The Uchiha were all about love, you know. Err, that's all I know, really." I laughed sheepishly, while Sasuke sat back and absorbed what I said.

"I... I didn't know that the Uchiha were all about **_love _**of all things." He said.

"Yes, but think about how the Sharingan and it's higher levels are awakened. Through extreme mental-emotional pressure." He nodded, and I gave another sigh. Now to touch upon a subject I'm sure Hokage-sama will berate me for. "What do you know about the Bijuu and their Jinchuriki?"

**A/N: And end. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter in this story's next arc, the "Deterioration" arc. The first exam is in the next chapter! Stay tuned for it next weekend sometime!**

**Answers:**

**Snipperita:**

_Let's just say that after he gets the curse mark, which he will be getting as I have made up my mind already, 'Obito' is highly unlikely to reveal herself as not being Obito.  
_

**black cloaks red clouds:  
**

_That is a brilliant idea! Too bad it won't fit into this story. Eh, I'll write a one-shot about it... maybe. Maybe someone else could? xD I'm lazy. But seriously, that is a great idea.  
_


	12. II: Details, Details

**A/N: Sorry about not updating last weekend. I had some personal issues come up, plus I have end of the year exams next week, so I was unable to do much. For the next three or so weekends, I might not update. I will have irregular updates for the next two weeks. Sorry if that inconveniences you. But, for now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Details, Details

I was extremely exasperated and tired as I walked back into my apartment later that evening. Sasuke would not stop asking questions about Jinchuriki... and how to become one. I immediately put a stop to him thinking like that, by telling him that he would die if he sealed a Bijuu into himself as he was not a baby or young child. But during the process of telling him that, I may have accidentally slipped up and said something or another about Konoha's Jinchuriki... I swear I didn't say Naruto's name though!

"Obito, where were you? Kotetsu, Izumo, and Ibiki kept asking me where you were." Kakashi said, breaking me from my reverie, as I entered the living room. I rolled my eyes, and went into the kitchen.

"I was talking to Sasuke-chan." He raised a brow, and I elaborated. "About those Uchiha things." He nodded.

"You didn't tell him anything to incriminating, right?" I twitched, and was hesitant to answer. What was I supposed to say? _'Oh yes, I may have told him all about Konoha having the Nine Tail's Jinchuriki.'_

"...nooooo..." I said, innocently stretching the 'o'. He gave me a glare.

"Obito." I raised my hands defensively.

"I swear! I didn't say anything about Jinchuriki or the fact that they have awesomely evil power or that Konoha has one!" His glare worsened.

"Obito, you didn't." I winced at his accusing tone.

"Okay, maybe I did." I took a step back, as Kakashi was looking pretty angry at the moment. "I didn't mention any names! I promise upon my eyes!" I had learned from Sasuke's long-ass monologue that an Uchiha promising upon their eyes was one such promise they didn't break. Ever. Kakashi sighed, relieved.

"Geez Obito, couldn't you have waited until after the exams to talk about that stuff?" I frowned. No, I couldn't have. Sasuke was going to leave after the exams. I highly doubt my single presence was going to keep him here when Orochimaru offers him power.

"It might be a bit late after them." I muttered, and sat in a chair. Kakashi gave a slightly confused look, but didn't press it. He turned to the door, and started on his way out.

"Be sure to visit Ibiki in the morning, he said has something to tell the last uninformed part of the Idiot Trio." I snorted at the name. Wait, trio? Doesn't that imply... I glared. '_I'm gonna harm him in humiliating ways'_. I heard a swish, and then I knew that he was gone. I sighed, and pawed at my eyes in exhaustion.

"Why does all this shit happen to me?" I whispered, before getting up and moving towards the cabinets. I pulled out a box of cereal, and went back to the table. "Looks like it's cereal again tonight..."

* * *

I woke up a bit earlier than usual the next morning, at about eleven. I groaned and rolled out of bed. And then continued to roll all the way to my bedroom's door before standing. I was kind of dizzy, but I really needed a wake up shower. And food. But the shower came first.

* * *

About half an hour later, I walked out of the bathroom with a small smile. I took a glance at the clock, and decided that it was best to go and find where Dumb and Dumber were. _'And pick up some dango on the way...'_

* * *

It took me an entire hour to find Kotetsu and Izumo. They were, unsurprisingly, working at the gates. I glared at them as I walked up to them. "Couldn't you two make yourselves easier to find?" They smirked and shook their heads.

"We could, but where's the fun in that?" Kotetsu said with a shrug. I raised a brow.

"So anyways, why were you two hounding Kakashi about my location yesterday?" They both shrugged.

"Ibiki wanted to see you about your role in the First Exam." Izumo said. "Which, by the way, is tomorrow." My eyes widened and my mind whirled. Were the exams really that close? Was Orochimaru already here? Did I influence Sasuke enough? A flick to the forehead brought me from my thoughts. I glared and straightened my forehead protector.

"What was that for?"

"You spaced out there." I grumbled meaninglessly under my breath.

"Yeah, yeah. Where can I find Ibiki?"

"No need, he's right behind you." Kotetsu said, happily smiling as I twisted to see behind me. Sure enough, there was the Ibiki himself, standing very intimidatingly right behind me.

"Oh, uh... hi?" He glared.

"Where were you yesterday." He demanded. I took a step back and smiled nervously.

"Er, talking to my cousin? I had some very interesting-" He raised a brow. "-and very Uchiha-exclusive things to tell him." He glared once again, and reached into his pocket. He got out a piece of paper, and shoved it into my hands.

"Read that by tomorrow. Be sure to be _**on time**._" He said, emphasising the 'on time', and disappeared into the crowd. I glanced down at the paper. It simply had a long paragraph on it, along with tomorrow's date, and, in big red and bolded and circled, was 11:00 AM. Going through all that ink just to make sure I knew the exact time I was supposed to be at the Academy. I feel so loved.

"Eh, Obito, you might want to come a bit earlier than that. For our prank, remember?" Izumo said, vaguely gesturing to the circled time. I grinned.

"Say, 9:30? You know, to set things up?" I asked, and I got nods in response.

"Remember, you gotta use the **Transformation Jutsu**."

* * *

I smirked and leaned against the door frame of room 201 in the Academy. Well, the sign had said 301, but me and the two idiots used a Genjutsu to change that. Kotetsu and Izumo had transformed into their younger selves, while I simply changed my hair colour to deep red. A whole crowd of bickering Genin had formed around the room, trying to get inside. A few of the smarter ones had bypassed the room, and continued up the stairs. Kotetsu had started ranting on and on about how one needed to be powerful and smart to pass the Chunin Exams.

"Eeeeh? 'To, what'cha doing here?" I heard Naruto shout, and I twitched. I wasn't that recognizable, was I? I turned the blond, and raised a brow in confusion.

"Who is this 'To?" I asked, playing my part. Naruto frowned, before noticing my hair.

"Oh, uh, sorry man, I though you were someone else!" Naruto said, and he laughed a bit. Sasuke chose that moment to be a momentous asshole.

"How about you remove your silly Genjutsu." I frowned.

"No." I said, while Kotetsu got into a fighting position.

"Well, you're a tough guy, huh? You wanna get in here, you gotta get through me!" He shouted, and lashed out with a kick. Sasuke retaliated with his own. I smirked again, and waited. Just as their legs were about to connect, a green blur caught them. When the blur became recognizable as Rock Lee, I just couldn't stop myself from shouting,

"Holy hell, are those things real?" Lee frowned, and turned to me.

"Are what real?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, nothing!" He nodded slightly, and returned his attention to Team 7. I tapped my foot against the floor, silently dispersing the Genjutsu on the door number. I heard a few groans, and then everyone shuffled off up the stairs. Kotetsu, Izumo, and I looked at each other, high-fived, and removed our transformations.

"Awesome!" Kotetsu shouted.

"Yeah, that was good." Izumo said, as he turned to the staircase behind us. "Do you think we should go meet up... never mind, here he comes." I looked down and saw Ibiki and several other Chunin and Special Jounin walking up the steps.

"Uchiha!Why are you not in uniform!" I looked at my clothes, and smiled sheepishly.

"I forgot it in the room here, sorry!"

"Get it on quickly!" I was in the room, into the uniform, and back in the hall within half a minute. Ibiki looked slightly impressed at the speed, before turning to everyone else. "Everyone ready?" He got a couple of scattered nods all around. "Good. Someone help Uchiha **Body Flicker** in." Izumo grabbed my shoulder. "On three. One... Two... Three!" We were gone in a plume of smoke.

That same plume of smoke reappeared in the Exam room, right at the front of the room. Ibiki stepped forwards.

"Everyone settle down! You Sound nin want to be disqualified before you even begin?" The nin in question gave some half-hearted excuse and backed away from the downed Sneaky-snake. I smirked at his ruined glasses and possibly ruined face. "I am Morino Ibiki, the proctor for the first exam!" Ibiki got everyone seated and quiet in about five minutes. He then proceeded to explain the exam, while we volunteers sat on either side of the room with our clipboards. I happened to end up squashed between two random Chunin, smack-dab in the middle of the row on the left side of the room. Right next to my cousin. I waved merrily at him, just as Ibiki started the exam. I activated the Sharingan, and started making little ticks and numbers on my board.

* * *

About fifteen minutes into the exam, I saw Sasuke activate his own Sharingan. I twirled the pencil I had around, and pondered if I should write down that he was cheating. Nah, let him have his fun. I noted that the Genin next to Sasuke was openly cheating once again. Ooh, that makes five! He's out! I smirked.

"Number 57 is disqualified alongside his team." I said, loud and clear, making the first disqualification of the exam. The Genin groaned, but proudly walked out with his team. Sasuke gave me a glance.

* * *

Sixty something more disqualifications later, the exam entered its final ten minutes. The infamous tenth question was about to be asked.

"PENCILS DOWN!" Ibiki roared, yes, roared. The Genin complied, and dropped their writing utensils. Ibiki smirked evilly. "It's time for the tenth and final question." Ibiki made eye contact with the majority of the contestants. "Now, you have a choice. Do you wish to take the tenth question? It could mean life or death for you and your team. Can you really risk that? Raise your hand if you want to quit. Decide quickly." The assorted Genin all looked at each other. One kid in the front row raised his hand. He was followed by the girl sitting next to him, and about half the room. I smirked when I saw Naruto slowly raising his hand. He slammed it down.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I won't quit! And I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You're not gonna scare me off! Never! I don't care if I am stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday!" He shouted, before sitting down with a slightly embarrassed flush. I grinned at him. The other Genin all stopped raising their hands. Ibiki looked them over.

"No one else wants to quit?" He chuckled darkly. "Very well, you all pass the first Exam."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted. Ibiki went on to tell them all about how dangerous missions could really be, and how you should always trust your teammates. He even took off his bandana/forehead protector thing, and revealed all his burn scars. I personally thought it was cool. Before he could continue, a black blob crashed through the window. A huge black banner was pinned to the ceiling and floor with kunai, while a purple haired and well endowed woman stood proud and tall in front of it. The banner sported some words, like Sexy, Single, and Super-Mega-Foxy-Hot. It was then that I remembered exactly who the woman was. I chuckled.

"Listen up maggots! I'm the proctor for the second exam! The sexy, yet still tragically single, Mitarashi Anko!" She shouted, pointing at the remaining Genin. Ibiki sighed, and cuffed her on the back of her head.

"You're early, Anko." Anko stuck her tongue out.

"Waah, cry me a river. Anyways! You, Genin, follow me to Training Ground 44!" She waved them all out the window, and, without even taking her banner, jumped out. I shook my head, and started to walk out of the room.

"Obito, wait up!" I heard Kotetsu shout. I paused, and turned to him and Izumo.

"So, was that boring as hell, or what?" They both smiled and laughed.

* * *

**A/N: And, end. The next chapter _might _be out next weekend. Possibly.**

**Answers:**

**suzie1107:**

_Most definitely. I have a rather good side story I might write where he doesn't get it. I'll write that after this, though.  
_

**Eovin:**

_This is not an answer, but damn. I totally agree with that reasoning. Maybe I'll put something similar into here... oh, the ideas! I accept your offered dango, by the way~  
_

**Guest (Andrew, I believe you put?):  
**

_Eh, it's all up to my readers for pairings. Yaoi, you say? If the people want some ObiNaru love, maybe.  
_

**Bijuu Lord:**

_It might not be a Obito/Kakashi. I myself am partial to it. I dunno, there will be fluff though! But not right now. And yes. Sasuke is getting the curse mark.  
_

**Snipperita:**

_I... what the heck is a 'akaitsume'? Err, maybe? I dunno, I'm a bit lost with your review. xD  
_


	13. II: Disguises are Just Excuses

**A/N: I should really be focusing on studying right now, as I have an exam in, like, five days, but I just couldn't help but write this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Disguises are Just Excuses

I shifted nervously as I stood behind the Hokage. He was currently explaining the reason behind the Chunin Exams and the what the Third Exam was really about. I desperately wanted to see Sasuke. I needed to be sure about if he received that stupid seal or not. It's been a few days since I've seen anyone. I glanced out at the Genin in front of me. I could see Team 7, but there didn't seem to be anything wrong with them. Sasuke wasn't making any movement at all to show that he was uncomfortable or in pain. Did he really get the Curse Seal? The Hokage wrapped up his speech, and everyone dispersed for the balconies. Giving a nod to the Hokage, I hopped up next to Team 7.

"Sup squirts?" I asked, a grin on my face. Naruto grinned back.

"Nothing much 'To. Sasuke has this weird thingy on his neck, and Sakura-chan won't tell me what it's about." He pouted slightly, and looked at his crush. I sighed. _'Okay, so Sasuke has the seal. Damn.'_That threw quite a few of my plans out the window.

"Eh, I'm sure he just got an impromptu tattoo fishcake. I'll talk to him about his rebellious natures after the exam."

"Would Uchiha Sasuke and Yoroi Akado come down?" I heard Hayate say, before he broke into coughs. The two Genin jumped down, and got into a fighting position. It was here that I zoned out. I've seen these battles so many times. It wasn't very interesting anymore.

"Ne, ne, 'To? Who do you think will win?"

"Sasuke." I said, gesturing at the preteen in question. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I agree. That Akadork dude seems like a loser. Sasuke will definitely win!" I raised a brow at him.

"Did something happen between you two? 'Cause last time I heard, you two were at each others throats. Now you're complimenting him?" I smirked. "You aren't falling for my cousin, are you?" Naruto blushed.

"HELL NO!" He shouted, giving me a playful shove. I laughed, and shoved him back.

"No need to yell fishcake."

"The winner is Uchiha Sasuke!" I grinned down at Sasuke.

"Good going Sasuke-chan!" I shouted. The rest of the Konoha teams joined in on the praise. Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Let's get that mark sealed, kay?" He said, and, at Sasuke's nod, disappeared from the room. I let my eyes wander around the room, roaming over the different teams and sensei. They eventually stopped on the Sound team and their extremely creepy and familiar sensei. _'Hmm, let's see... pasty pale skin, long black hair, creepy purple rimmed yellow eyes... Oh yes, so totally not Orochimaru in disguise.'_I rolled my eyes at my own sarcasm. I noted that Kabuto, who had remained to watch Sasuke's battle, started out of the arena.

"Fishcake, I'll be back, alright?"

"Where you going, 'To?" I smiled.

"Bathroom. I'll be back for your fight." I waved him off, and followed after the sneaky-snake. I could feel several sets of eyes on me as I left. I had a feeling that one of them was Orochimaru...

* * *

I caught up with Kabuto after a few minutes. I may not like the fact that he's a right bastard, but I had to respect the guy. He was a damn good shinobi and a damn good pretender. I grinned as I approached.

"Hey, Kabuto-chan, how's life been?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Obito-san. Life has been fine."

"Ah, that's good. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you something." He raised a brow. "In two, three years, if you ever find yourself without a place, come home, kay?" He frowned. I chuckled. "Don't worry, Kabuto. _**I know**._" I grinned and waved, before dashing down the corridor for the bathrooms. I stopped after a few steps, and turned. "Oh yeah, you still owe me a ramen date!" With that, I continued to the bathrooms. I passed Orochimaru on my way, and smirked at him. He smirked back.

* * *

I entered back into the arena about half an hour later. I could feel the air of hostility and could smell blood all over. The Genin were all sending wary glances at the Sand team. I walked up to Naruto, and nodded towards the destroyed arena.

"What happened?"

"That Gaara kid and Lee fought. It was terrible, 'To. He could have been killed if Gai-sensei hadn't interfered! And then Hinata and her cousin fought, and he almost killed her too!" I nodded. Looks like I missed those awesome fights.

"You haven't gone yet, right?" He shook his head.

"You're late on that one 'To. You missed it! I kicked Kiba's ass!" I nodded, and zoned out once again. _'I wonder if those filler episodes actually happen in this world. If so, I'd have a longer time to bond with Sasuke. Huh, I wonder if the movies also take place. Do they even have movie theatres in this time frame? I should go see if I can find one in the village after the exam. Speaking of movie theatres, would they sell popcorn and drinks as well? What are the movies here like?'_I shook my head. I was getting off topic.

"Would Akimichi Chouji and Kinuta Dosu come down?" Hayate called. I blinked. This was the last match. Did I really miss all those matches in half an hour? Damn. I found my eyes wandering once again as the two Genin started fighting. The fight was over quickly. Like, in under five minutes quickly.

* * *

All Jounin-sensei, proctors, and myself lined up behind the Hokage once the preliminaries were over. The remaining Genin took numbers, and Hayate drew up a tournament. I barely even glanced at it, already knowing which matches were when.

"Everyone see who they're fighting? Good. In one month, the final exam commences! Bring your respective countries pride, young Genin. Dismissed!" The Hokage said, and the Jounin-sensei lead their Genin out. I walked up to the remainder of Team 7. Kakashi hadn't come back from his sealing of Sasuke's impromptu tattoo, so I took it upon myself to lead them out.

"Hey you two! Come on, Bakakashi isn't showing for a while." The two looked at each other before following me. They looked far too serious. I decided to lighten up the atmosphere around us. "So... Sakura, was it?"

"Yes?" She asked. I smirked and looked directly at Naruto.

"Did you know that Naruto has a man-crush on Sasuke-chan?" Naruto flushed.

"I DO NOT!" I laughed loudly, and fled the room, two furious Genin at my heels.

* * *

I had eventually lost them by one of the many training grounds. I plopped down to the ground, and stretched out. All that running made me tired. It was still mid-day, though. _'Ah, a little nap never hurt anyone before!' _I closed my eyes. A hiss coming from left made me open them back up a second later. I turned my head, a saw a long black and brown snake.

"Hey Snake-kun." I rolled over onto my stomach, and ran my hand down its scales. It seemed to like the gesture, so I continued. "Man, you're a beauty. For a Garter snake, that is." I rolled back onto my back. "Promise not to bite me while I'm out, kay?" I don't know if it understood or not, but I closed my eyes once again. Alas, the sun was a bit to hot for me, so I sat up less than a minute later. "Screw this, I'm getting dango." I smiled at the snake once again. "I'll see you later Snake-kun." I stood, brushed some dirt off my pants, and started into the village. _'Eh, it's a bit suspicious that such a beauty would just appear out of nowhere. Now that I think about it, that snake was a bit larger than they usually are... mah, I'll think about later.' _I missed the snake disappearing in a puff of smoke by a few seconds.

* * *

I poked and prodded at my bowl of ramen in disdain. The dango shop had been closed because the nice granny who ran it was in the hospital getting a check up, so I was stuck with Ichiraku's. I hope the Doc was the one who preformed her check up. He's like, the best doctor there. I slurped up a few noodles and chewed disinterestedly.

"Obito-san, fancy seeing you here." I blinked and turned my head.

"Ah, sneaky-snake! Nice to see you again today!" I waved Kabuto in. "Come in, come in, enjoy the ramen-y goodness." He rolled his eyes, but sat next to me anyways. He caught Teuchi's attention quickly.

"Fish ramen, please."

"Coming right up!" I shivered in disgust as the bowl was placed in front of him. He raised a brow.

"What?" I pointed to his bowl.

"Fish is gross. Just saying." He shrugged and broke apart a set of chopsticks.

"I don't care. I like it." I picked at the pork in my ramen. Kabuto turned to me slightly. "What's on your mind, Obito-san?" I took a bite of the pork and smiled.

"Nothing. When did you start calling me Obito-san? Thought we were still on a surname basis." Kabuto frowned slightly.

"You started it." I snickered, and finished my bowl. I placed quite a few ryo on the table to pay for both of us.

"Sure I did. This was fun Kabuto-chan. We should do this again someday. See you later." I waved to him and walked out. I heard him laugh softly for a few seconds before I was out of ear shot. I grinned and started on my way to my apartment.

* * *

About half way to my apartment, I paused, and turned to the only other person on the road with me. It was totally-not-Orochimaru-in-disguise.

"You know, disguises are just excuses." He chuckled darkly.

"Kukuku, I quite agree." I couldn't help but smile. It did not help that Orochimaru happened to be one of my favourite characters.

"Heya Orochi-chan. What'cha doing here? Aside from stealing Sasuke's body, of course." I giggled at the dirtiness of that statement.

"Sss..." He hissed softly, before smirking. "Just confirming a few rumours, Obito-kun."

"Oh? What kind of rumours?" He rasped out a few more chuckles.

"Like you returning and a certain Uchiha's obsession with snakes..." He licked his lips with his overly long tongue. I shivered. That may be cool in the anime and manga, but to see it live? Absolutely life-scarring.

"Don't do that." I mumbled, turning in the direction of my apartment. "I gotta run, Orochi-chan. See you soon, ne?"

"Yes, quite soon..." He elongated his 's' sounds, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I shook my head and started walking again. That was one weird meeting...

* * *

The next day, I was walking by one of Konoha's many rivers. I don't know exactly why I chose this particular river, but it was peaceful. But then I heard Naruto shout,

"Come on Pervy Sage! Teach me!" I sighed. There goes my peace. I crossed across the river to the other side, and sneaked up on Naruto. I slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, fishcake! What'cha doing?" He grinned, and ducked under my arm.

"Trying to convince the Pervy Sage here to train me!" He gestured to the white-haired sage.

"Ah, and, uh, who is he exactly?" I asked, even though I already knew. Jiraiya grinned and did a weird dance thing.

"I am the great Toad Sage, the best of the Sannin, the super pervert, Jiraiya the Gallant!" I raised a brow and turned to Naruto.

"He isn't serious, is he?" Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno. He seems like he's strong though."

"Geez, when I hear about the Sannin, I think awesome and super powerful. Not perverted and lame." I gestured vaguely to the large scroll Jiraiya had on his back. "Is that compensating for something?" Naruto burst out laughing, as did I, while Jiraiya sputtered something unintelligible. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Jiraiya glared.

"You, kid, are one hell of an idiot. I can snap your neck like a twig!" I smirked.

"And get lynched by the village for killing one of the only Uchiha left?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Uchiha Obito." I turned back to Naruto. "Ne, fishcake, I was gonna ask you to some ramen, but you seem to be training right now. I'll just get some dango." Naruto pouted.

"Maybe some other time? Like really soon later?" He asked hopefully, putting on his best puppy-dog eyes. I laughed.

"Sure thing fishcake. See ya soon!"

* * *

I munched happily on some dango. The shop had finally opened up again, making me one hell of a happy camper. Just as I polished off another stick and reached to grab one more, someone stole my last one. I frowned, and glared up at the person. I blinked away my glare, though, at the sight of a smirking Anko.

"Hey crazy proctor lady. That was mine, you know." She sat down opposite of me.

"Lady's first, kid." I snorted.

"Lady my ass. You're one of the least lady-like persons I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." She laughed.

"I've got to give you that one kid." I smirked.

"Course you do. Oi! Granny! Another round!" I leaned back in my chair. "So, crazy lady, what'cha want with me?" I narrowed my eyes and pointed dramatically at her. "I'm far to young for your sexual advances!" She blinked, confused for a few seconds, before laughing again.

"Geez kid, it's not that! I just wanted some dango and this happened to be the closest shop." She sniffed the air, and raised a brow. "Why do you smell like snakes?" I sniffed myself. I couldn't smell anything... damn ninja and their super senses.

"I like snakes. They're cuddly." She snorted and snatched a stick of dango from the plate the Granny had literally just placed in front of us.

"More like deadly." I shrugged.

"Hey, if I ever had a pet snake, I would call him or her Doctor Cuddleface." She rolled her eyes.

"You're one messed up kid, you know that?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I know." She grinned and held a hand out.

"Mitarashi Anko." I grabbed it.

"Uchiha Obito." That hand shake was the start of our beautiful, village terrorizing, life-scarring friendship.

* * *

**A/N: And end. Now to get back to studying...**

**A question: _Should Hayate die like he did in the series, or would you guys like to see him live with some intervention on Obito's part?_**

**Answers**

**bijuu lord:**

_Alright, I'll try to make him less bitchy. Err... next chapter there will be some more of that. Since next chapter is the end of the Exams. _

**Guest:**

_Ah, no, (s)he's not. Why? Because the future (s)he knows relies heavily on things staying the same. But, in the upcoming Shippuden arcs, (s)he will change quite a few things.  
_

**Colette Hyuga**

_Eh, maybe. I dunno, I'm not that far in the story yet._

**ShadowCat444:**

_Err, it's kind of a self-insert. But only a little bit. _


	14. Universal AN

I am, once again, terribly sorry. This A/N is Universal for all my stories.

My laptop has just gone through an extremely bad breakdown, causing me to restore it to its factory default settings.

I am typing this note on my tablet. I do have the means to update my stories, but certain ones will take longer. I am including a list here detailing the ones I can update as soon as possible.

* * *

1. So an Uzumaki Delves Into a Scroll can and will be updated soon.

2. Uchiha? I'm not Obito! will probably be updated every two or so weeks now. Answers to the current chapter's questions will be answered upon the release of the next.

3. For Lack of an Awesome Title may be updated soon.

4. Undone will be updated eventually.

5. NarutOni: Mission to the Mansion will take about a month to be updated.

6. Naruto has a What! will be updated soon.

7. Time Travelling and Wrong Redheads is unlikely to be updated, as I am focusing on my other stories first. The rest of the stories mentioned here on out are also unlikely to be updated.

8. Survival Guide to Surviving Hogwarts.

9. Saving the World's Sanity.

10. Shinobi: Edogawa Conan.

11. We're Getting Nowhere.

Hopefully you guys will stick with me through this.


End file.
